Scryed Vampire
by FighterPlaneAce
Summary: Kazuma has been transported to the world of Rosario Vampire and takes Tsukune's place in their world. How will things turn out when one of the most powerful alter users meets the Rosario gang? First ever Scryed Rosario Vampire crossover. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N**: The shows belong to their respective creators and not me. This is my first story so please be sure to read and comment on anything that seems to be wrong and I'll do what I can to fix them. If you've seen s-CRY-ed anime, then you should know what Kazuma should look like. I'll be sure to try to put as much detail as I can without making it sound boring. By the way, Kazuma's right eye will stay closed and only open when he uses his alters 2nd or 3rd stage like in the anime. And here we… go!

**s-CRY-ed + Vampire**

There was grim sky and a scraggly forest in the view of the young man. Next to him was a scarecrow-like sign which the name 'Yōkai Academy' had written on it. The nearby forest was leafless and every tree looked dead. Behind the young man was a cliff which dropped into what was a blood red ocean. The scenery and the young man's nerves weren't helped by the various spiders, snakes, and bones that littered the ground, but considering the amount of fighting this guy has had to do in his life, he wasn't too worried about the scenery.

This young man seemed to be completely average. He was at moderate height andwas wearing a black jacket with the right sleeve ripped of from the shoulder with a long sleeved crimson red shirt interior and the left shoulder seems to have a white leather armor patch on it. He was wearing matching black pant and he had a pair of what seemed to be black combat boots on but was able to move aroundin them like any other shoes. His hair was mostly dark red but his hair's right front was a brighter color of brown reaching down just abovehis eyes in the front while long enough to cover his ears to the top of his neck. His right eye was closed with a T shaped scar on his cheek bone on the same side. While his left eye remained open was a golden yellow. He had on a single black fingerless glove on his right hand.

His name is Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet'.

Now the only thing that was going through his mind was just one thing and that was 'How in the hell did I get here!' The last thing that Kazuma remembered was that he was busy fighting his latest battle with the mainland's latest invasion attempt. During the battle that while in his 3rd form fighting them off, there was a huge explosion of energy that seemed to open up the door to the 'other side', andhe was sucked right into it. When he woke up again, he found himself in this new strange place and world. Now Kazuma may have been as smart as any 15 (Let's just go with this change shall we? I know it deviates from the fact that he is like 16 years old in his world, andthat this story takes place after the final episode where he is older, but I wanted for him to be the same age as the others) year old, but even he knew that the 'other side' could send someone to another dimension.

While looking around the area to see if there was anything familiar that might help him figure out where he is, he spotted what looked like a building in the distance. He decided that he had nothing better to do and started to head toward the building down the path. As he was walking down the path he noticed all of the dead trees and that there were many tombstones lying everywhere. "Man, whoever or what ever lives in this kind of place must really like things to be scary, that or they don't want any company" the alter user said to himself out loud, not really caring how things looked since he's stared death in the face time and time again.

It was when he was what seemed like half-way threw the dead forest that he heard something behind him. He turned around to see what the noise could be but didn't see anything, so he turned back around and resumed his walk. But the next noise he heard definitely told the alter user that someone was behind him because the next thing he heard was spoken clear as day.

"Look out!" some cried loudly

"Huh?!" Kazuma blinked. By the time his mindprocessed what was said, he had already turned around. His eyes widened at what he saw barreling towards him. "Hey watch out!"

WHAM!!

"Owww" Kazuma said to emphasize the point that even though being one of the strongest alter users in the world, it still hurts a lot to get hit with some; in this case that something was a bike. "Did anyone get the number of that bike that hit me?" he said out loud.

"I-I- I'm so sorry about that," a soft female voice groaned.

"Hey don't worry about it, believe me when I say I'm used to it," he managed to groan out. "Are you alright?" he said while rubbing his head and sat up.

"Yes," she said a little weakly. "I'm so sorry. I'm a little anemic so I sometimes have fainting spells."

When Kazuma looked up and saw the girl, he was amazing at how cute she was. She had long pink hair that looked as pink as cherry blossoms and a very pretty face with lovely green eyes. She had a leather choker that had a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting from the chain to the choker. She had a nice figure and was wearing a uniform with a short skirt on it which got Kazuma thinking that if she was wearing a school uniform, then the building in the distance must be a school. Wanting to know if he was right, he decided to ask the girl.

"Hey." the girl looked up at him to see what he was going to ask. "You wouldn't happen to be a student would you?" the alter user asked.

"Yes I am a student here," said the girl which only confirmed what Kazuma already thought. "My name is AkashiyaMoka," she added. "What's your name?"

Seeing as how there didn't seem any harm is giving this girl his name, Kazuma decided to tell. He first got up, dusted him self off and offered his hand to her. "My name is Kazuma, Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet'" he said.

She took his hand and gave him a confused look on her face. "'Shell Bullet'?" she asked.

"Yeah that's right, thought of that myself seeing as how I don't have a last name." He said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand while looking down a little with a smile on his face.

Moka was about to ask him what he meant about not having a last name before she smelled something in the air that made her mind drift away. The smell caused her to start to lean closer to Kazumawhich was starting to confuse him.

"Uh…you okay?" he asked trying to lean away from her but found that he couldn't seeing as how she was still holding on to his hand.

"Yes," the girl sighed. "You…smell so nice."

"Uhhhh, thanks?" Kazuma blinked. The girl leaned in closer. "Hey…"

"I'm sorry," the girl sighed softly. "But…I'm…a vampire."

Before the alter user could blink, the girl had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her face into his neck. She then quickly dug her teeth into his neck and bit down, puncturing his skin and drawing out blood.

CHUUU!!

"Oww!" Kazuma yelped do to the slight pain. He struggled for a moment before the girl backed away, looking mortally embarrassed. "Hey! What was that all about?"

"I'm sorry!" the Moka blushed profusely. "It's just your blood smelled so nice and I couldn't help myself! I really am sorry!"

"Right," he said while his hand went over the wound on his neck only to find that it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"By the way," Moka asked. "Where are you from?"

'Oh crap, how am I going to say I'm from another dimension?' Kazuma thought. "I'm- I'm- I'm from a pretty far away place, you probably never heard of it." 'At least it's partly true, it is far away and they most likely never heard of the 'Lost Ground', just hope she buys it.'

"Oh alright." She said. 'He seems like he's hiding something.'

"So…are you really a vampire?" 'I've heard of vampires back home, but they were only stories over there. Looks like this world has monsters in it.' Kazuma thought to himself.

"Yes," Moka nodded shyly. "Do you…hate vampires?" She asked worriedly.

"Heck no!" He answered quickly. He didn't want to upset the girl, especially since she was rather attractive to boot. "I've never met a vampire before. To be honest, I thought they only existed in movies." 'This is pretty cool; I'm starting to like this place. Plus I can kind of sense that there is something about this place that just screams strong people. I may have to fight them if they prove hostile to me.'

"Oh," Moka blinked. She then smiled. "Well, we exist. I'm living proof! Do you want to be friends?" she asked a little worriedly.

"Sure!" Kazuma said with a grin. "To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to meet a real vampire." The last 'vampire' he'd met had been Kyouji Mujo but he didn't really count.

"Really?!" Mokagasped with delight clear on her face. Her eyes seemed to take in a sparkle of some kind. "That's great! I was so worried that I wouldn't know anyone here!"

"Hey, at least you know where you are," Kazumasaid with a grin. "I'm a long way from home so having a friend is something good for me." 'Andhaving someone like her for a friendshould make this situation a lot more enjoyable. Now I need to find the principal of that school or whatever and try to explain to him or her that I'm some last minute new entry to the school or something' he thought to himself

"You're right," Mokanodded softly. The alter user was indeed a long way from home. She was just a couple of cities away from her home. He was just as much in need of a friend as she was. He was probably hiding it better than most though.

-TIME BREAK-

It had taken him some time, but Kazumawas able to find the headmaster of the school and have a meeting with him. He and Moka got separated at the welcoming ceremony since she had to park her bike and he needed to get there fast. It was then a rapid assignment and here he was. He waited outside the principal's office until he heard the door open and took that as a sign to come in. When he entered the room, he noticed that it was dimly lit andin the dark corner of the room he saw a figure sitting at a desk who was wearing a long white robe with a large hood over his head, he was also wearing a cross aroundhis neck. But the most distinctive feature of the headmaster was the fact that he had bright glowing eyes.

"Welcome to Yōkai Academy Academy young alter user, please take a seat, you've had a long day" He said with a large grin on his face.

"Wha, ho- how did you know that I was an alter user?!" Kazuma was very shocked by what the strange man had said.

"Simple my dear boy, I have a great interest in the unknown, your world is just one of many different things that I have studied since it interested me. To put it simply young man, you are in a dimension that is on a different plane than that of which the humans of this earth live on. And I can assure you that there are no other alter users in this world besides you. Now let us start with you joining this school as a student for the time being shall we?" The Exorcist had a large smile on his face the entire time he talking, taking amusement from Kazuma's shocked look on his face.

"Y-y-y- yeah, s-sure thing man," was all that Kazuma could say seeing as how the headmaster already seemed to know about his situation.

They talked for a little bit with the Exorcist explaining that Kazuma was in a school that was for monsters so they can get an education and learn how to interact with humans. They both later agreed that Kazumashould attend the school as a student himself even though he is human himself, but they both knew that his alter ability would be more than enough to protect him from most of the students of in the school. In the mean time the Exorcist told Kazuma to try and get comfortable while they wait andsee if they will be able to send him back or not. Kazuma was about to leave the office before he stopped half way through the day and asked if he could keep his regular clothes instead of the school uniform. The Exorcist seeing that the boy has had a long day decided to grant him this one request, and even offered to have more of the same clothing sent to his room for him to change into.

It had taken him some time, but the alter user managed to find his classroom and surprisingly in time for class to start. He took a seat in the back of the classroom near the window, where he was able to get a good view of the class.

"Okay everyone!" the teacher cheered. "Welcome to Yōkai Academy Academy!"

Now Kazuma had to admit to that if the monster teachers were going to be like this, then he probably wouldn't be a little edgy with the other students since they were monsters also. This teacher had short blonde hair, a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt. She sported a pair of cute glasses on her face and parts of her hair looked like cat ears. To top it off, a cat's tail was sticking out from her skirt.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, Miss Nekonome!" the catty teacher continued to announce. Kazuma had to admit that the good cheer in the room was infectious. Even he was feeling ready to cheer.

"As everyone guessed, this is a school for monsters! Now, like it or not, humans run the world and we have to learn to coexist with them," Miss Nekonome explained. "This is the purpose of Yōkai Academy Academy, to coexist with the human world!"

The alter user found himself glad that the headmaster's lecture about the school was right. He was just as thankful that he had his alter power in case he was forced to prove that he wasn't human. For some reason, he felt that it was going to be put through its paces for a while to come.

"But sensei," another kid growled. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls."

Kazumafrowned the moment he heard that comment. It was guys like him who gave non-humans who would like to be friends with humans a bad name. No wonder that people were afraid of, monsters, alter users etc. People like the guy who spoke kept thinking their species meant they could do whatever they wanted; Kazuma knew these feelings all to well back in his home dimension.

"That's silly!" Miss Nekonome sighed. "You won't be finding any humans here! All of the teachers and students are monsters!"

'All but one_,_' Kazuma thought to himself with a slight smile on his face.

"This brings us to rule number one!" Miss Nekonome spoke loudly. "You are not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone! Not even to your fellow students! We are here to learn how to coexist with humans so please keep your true forms a secret."

'That'll be easy,' Kazuma thought to himself with a grin. His thoughts then drifted to the cute vampire girl he'd met earlier in the day, Moka Akashiya. 'I wonder if Moka is doing well in her class now. With her looks she's gonna be pretty popular and have lots of guys on her tail, but I think they'd just like her for her looks and not her personality.' Kazuma had to admit that he wouldn't have minded dating Moka. She wasn't just pretty, but also sweet and kind.

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice almost yelled as the door opened.

'Speak of the devil, there she is' Thought the alter user to himself.

"I got lost after the ceremony and well…sorry I'm late!" cried Moka.

"That's okay," Miss Nekonome smiled. 'This girl is pretty polite,' thought the cat teacher. "Just take a seat anywhere."

Kazuma looked to see if he wasn't hearing things and once he did his eyes widened. It really was Mokaherself! She strolled in the classroom, catching her breath after apparently running to find her classroom. All of the boys in the room (with the exception of Kazumahimself) seemed to drop into trances as they watched her try to find a desk.

"That hair…"

"Those eyes…."

"That body…."

"There's no way that's a disguise," one of the boys drooled. "She's just too- too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!!!" the collected boys roared. The only one who wasn't was Kazuma and he was chuckling weakly. Apparently Moka was going to be more popular than he thought. As Mokacame closer, he decided to be a friend and welcome her.

"Hey, Moka," the alter user said with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you in my class."

"Huh? Kazuma?" Moka blinked as she turned to who addressed her. She broke out in a huge smile when she recognized his face. "Oh Kazuma! It is you!" she said with glee clear in her voice.

Leaping forward, Kazuma foundhimself grabbed in a hug by his vampire friend. He couldn't help but grin. He liked how Mokagreeted her friends. Plus it was kind of funny to see how the other boys were reacting. 'Now I'm really starting to enjoy this place.' He thought

"Hey! Who is that guy!?"

"How does he rate a hug from her!?"

Kazuma thought this was a great way to start the year.

-TIME BREAK-

Sometime later after class, Kazuma was in the hallway with Moka grabbing onto his arm while walking.

"Wow!" Moka gasped as she took in one of the main hallways of the school. "Look at this place, is so clean! Neat!"

Kazuma was quick to learn that Moka was a lot stronger than she looked. Way stronger. She also seemed to be an architecture nut. She loved new andold buildings because of the way that they were built. He was also learning that Moka's charm wasn't solely limited to the boys in their class. Everywhere they went Kazuma could see jaws drop and eyes bulge as Moka went past them, shocked at the beautiful girl that was walking through the halls.

He could also hear their whispers. They were either gawking over how cute Mokawas or were grumbling about how he was holding hands with her. A couple were really pissed off that it was a stranger that she was deciding to spend her time with. Kazuma already knew that some teens could get very jealous so he figured he had to watch his back.

They both soon stopped in front of a vending machine to get some drinks. Kazuma got himself a soda while Moka got herself a can of tomato juice. She told him that, aside from blood, that she loved tomato juice.

"So, how do like Yōkai Academy Academy?" asked Moka.

"It's a whole lot different from where I come from," he said honestly.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yeah sure. What's not to like?" he shrugged. "Life is all about new experiences. That's what my brother would sometimes say to me." Kazuma said thinking back to the days that he was Cougars' student.

"You andyour brother must be really close," Moka admired.

"Heh, he's not my brother by blood." He told Moka while looking down at his drink. "He took care of me since I was little, taught me how to fight and defend myself, and for that I consider him my brother. I don't have any blood relatives. But he's dead now. He passed away not too long ago" Kazuma had a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Huh!" Moka almost dropped her can when she heard that. "I-I- I'm so sorry to hear that." Sadness clear in her voice.

Kazuma just looked up at her with a smile. "Don't be, he died a good death. He helped stop someone who was trying to gain a large amount of power in order to turn himself into the closest thing to a god." Kazuma said as he remembered his final battle with Mujo. "But that doesn't mean I haven't also been able to make a few friends here and there that helped me out when I needed it." He said proudly as he was remembering everyone else like Kanami, Kimishima his best friend, Ayase and the others he met up to the point of defending the Lost Ground.

Moka envied Kazuma. He was close with people who he can consider his family, unlike her. She really wished her family was like Kazuma's. They sounded like good people. However, the cheerful mood that was in the air was about to be broken. As they were talking, a long-haired young man with a lip piercing came around the corner and leaned on the wall behind Moka.

"You are Akashiya Moka, right?" Saizou said as he looked on the two.

The pair turned to look at him, thier drinks still to their mouths, when he suddenly charged at Kazuma and grabbed him and began to lift him in the air.

"Now why is a beautiful woman like you hanging around with a person like this? He's not even wearing the schools uniform." Saizou said all the while lifting Kazuma and tightening his grip.

"Kazuma!" cried Moka, about to tell Saizou to put him down when they both heard a laugh which was coming from Kazuma himself.

"Maybe it's because she likes to be surprised!" Kazuma said in loud enough to make sure they heard him.

Saizou turned just in time to see what looked like a red claw like fist come straight at him andnailed a direct hit on his face. The attack was strong enough to send sliding a good 6 feet before he stopped. He brought a hand to his face where he was struck and looked through a crack through his fingers to see that Kazuma's right handwas covered with what appeared to be a metal gauntlet like thing that was orange from the wrist up to his knuckles then changed to red covering the fingers and adding some very sharp looking claws that seemed to be at least two inches long. His hair had gone all spiky leaving two bangs hanging over his eyes.

All the while, Kazuma was standing there smiling at the shocked Saizou. "What's the matter there big guy?" He brought up his now red alter covered fist to his face blocking right eye saying. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You bastard!" shouted Saizou.

At this point, a lot of other students were surrounding the two of the all whispering to each other about 'rouge monster', or 'what's with his hand?' These were just one of the many questions that were going on around Kazuma. Saizou removed his hand and was surprised to see that the punch was making him bleed.

Before the situation could get anymore out of hand, Moka rushed up to Kazuma, grabbed his left arm and starting pulling him away saying, "I'm sorry, but have to go now!" she cried while still pulling the alter user away with her.

"That was scary!" Mokasighed. She turned to her friend. "Weren't you scared at all?"

By this time, Kazuma had powered down and his hair was back to normal also. "No way," he said grinning. "Believe me, there are way scarier things than him. Besides, I REALLY don't like others who take advantage and pick on others just because they can. Besides, he looked like he was able to do something to you if he did get to you. There was something about him that just said danger."

"Well, it was really nice of you. Thank you!" Moka smiled brightly.

"Ah, I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Kazuma smiled. "You're my friend aren't you?"

Moka didn't think she could smile any brighter if she tried. Kazumawas really turning out to be a wonderful friend, "Still, I don't want my only friend to get in trouble."

"Only friend?" asked the alter user asked in confusion. "I would have figured a nice girl like you would have made a whole mob of friends by now."

Moka giggled and stepped forward to stand in front of him. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she averted her gaze. He couldn't help but think she was even cuter when she did it.

"Well…I'm not too good at making friends," Moka admitted. "And besides…"

"Besides what?" asked Kazuma.

"You've already let me suck you blood!" Moka smiled with a flush on your face. "You should be proud since your blood is just awesome! The texture, the aroma, the vitality, and there's even something in it I've never tasted before! It's just so Delicious!"

Rubbing his neck, Kazuma joked, "Geez, I'm starting to feel like a snack."

Moka giggled again. Taking part in the laughs, Kazuma and his new friend headed for the exit. They still had to deal with some gawkers who fell for Moka on the spot and started cursing him for his luck to hang out with such a hot girl.

"By the way, Kazuma," began Moka. "What kind of monster are you?"

"I thought that was against the rules?" he reminded.

"Oh, I forgot! But you already know I'm a vampire so I thought it'd be alright," she said.

"Let's just say that I'm very... complicated. I doubt you or anyone else have seen something like me before," he told her. "And, well, you don't really look like a vampire to me."

"Oh, that's because of this seal," Moka said, pointing at the cross hanging from her choker. "If it gets taken off, I can get REALLY scary."

"From where I'm standing, I find that hard to believe," Kazuma laughed but he made sure to make a mental note of that information.

"So Kazuma," Moka asked, as they got into the sunlight. "Where did you go to school anyway?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Oh, I went to school like everyone else in my hometown." 'There's no way I can tell her that I haven't gone to school and that I've been teaching myself' He thought.

"So you went to school in the human world?" Moka tried to clarify.

"If you mean I went to school and hung around with humans, then yes," He nodded. 'At least the part about me hanging around with other humans is true'.

"Oh. Well I think human schools are the worst," Moka huffed. "All through middle school everyone ignored me. They made fun of me and told me monsters and stuff didn't exist. Eventually I thought it would be better if I really didn't exist. I just hate humans!"

Kazuma flinch for a moment after hearing that, feeling like Ryuho had just punched him right in the heart, "Hey, hold on there. Some humans may be jerks but they aren't all bad." He said, getting defensive because Kimishimawas human and Kazuma's best friend. Not to mention that Kazuma himself was human even if he did have alter powers to make him stronger.

"Huh?" Moka blinked. "How can you be sure? How do you know not all humans are bad?"

"Because I'm human!" Kazumaanswered quickly. A split second passed before he put a hand over his mouth. "Oh that was a nice secret."

"Wha-?" Moka gasped. "You? Human? H-how?"

"How did I get here? Not exactly sure," Kazuma said with a sigh.

"Bu...but…but," Moka sputtered.

Kazuma sighed. Obviously Moka was having trouble accepting this. Sighing, he turned his back and began heading away from her to the dorms

"Kazuma?" Moka asked, still reeling from shock.

"I'll catch you later," the alter user said answering back to her as he waved back. That was all he said before he vanished in the midst of the trees. Moka watched him go before her shoulders slumped andher eyes were trained on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Geez," Kazuma sighed grimly as he leaned against a tree. "I can save an entire island from an evil army of alter users but I can't keep any friends around." He stared at his right arm. The scars reminding him of the hardships that he's been through "Maybe I should just leave. Even if I can use my alter power, I can't really fit in at a place like this. Sides, nobody is gonna miss some human like me."

He went to the bus stop before grimacing, "Aw, crap! I just remembered! I don't even know how to get home!" "Well, so much for that idea. Oh, well. Maybe if I stayed in my room for a month I'll be-" A sudden shriek pierced the air and Kazuma recognized that voice and seemed shocked at who it belonged to. "Oh Hell! That's Moka voice!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moka had been crying after Kazuma had run off. She'd said such a horrible thing to him. Even if he was human, she wouldn't have cared. All she ever wanted was a real friend and…she heard footsteps and spun around hopefully, "Kazuma?"

It wasn't him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Saizou grinned in a sick and perverse way, "Miss me?"

Saizou lunged forward and grabbed Moka by the arm. She shrieked and struggled, but Saizou was much stronger than she was in her disguise. Pulling her deeper into the woods he threw her against some tombstones before shedding his jacket.

"Sorry," Saizou snickered as his body started to swell and his teeth began to sharpen. "I can never seem to hold my disguise when I get all worked up."

Moka trembled in fear as Saizou's body grew ridges and his muscles started to bulge. She easily recognized what he was. Saizou was really an orc. They were mean creatures who didn't bow down to anyone.

"Hey, we're all monsters here," Saizou snickered as he reached out to Moka with his large hand. "Now gimmie a kiss."

"Noooooooooooo!!" Moka cried in fear.

"Yo! Ugly!" Kazuma yelled. Saizou looked up from where he was attempting to take advantage of Moka. "Get you hands off Moka!"

"Humph!" Saizou snorted. "And what are you going to do about it if I don't? You may have surprised me before with that hand of yours, but you're still nothing compared to me!"

"Yeah right," Kazuma frowned. "Last warning. Let Moka go."

"Make me!" Saizou snorted.

"No Kazuma!" Moka cried, struggling against the large grip of Saizou. "Please run!"

"No way in hell!" He then got into his signature battle stance and had his right arm stretched out in front of him. "Just remember, I gave you plenty of warnings you bastard!"

Saizou's and Moka's eyes started to grow wide when they saw that Kazuma was starting to darken in color andthen glow with an eerie light. Then the area around him exploded and 'boomed' out of existence, while that was happening, the boy's right arm split into three parts. That alone was enough to freak the two of them out, but Kazuma was far from finished. Three red curved fins started to appear on his back on his right shoulder blade. Then, golden rings appeared out of nowhere and squeezed the split arm back together; a strange gauntlet appeared one segment at a time starting from the shoulder to the hand, seemingly grafting itself to the alter users arm. When he was done, his hair was now all spiked up, his entire right arm was transformed and was covered in a gold, orange, and silver colored metal armor with his hand encased inside of a red clawed gauntlet. He then started to clench his fist starting from the index finger to his pinkie and finishing with his thumb, then brought it up to his face.

"Get ready to pay!" The alter user yelled out to Saizou.

"What the HELL?!" Saizou gasped in shock.

Moka was in complete amazement at what she was looking at. She couldn't believe that Kazuma was capable of changing his form like that. He had confessed that he was completely human, but how could a human do what she had just seen? Even though his figure was still mostly human, she could practically the power coming off of the young teen all the way from where she was. Plus his transformed arm looked more demonic than human, especially after watching how he got it to change like that.

Just then without warning, Kazuma launched at Saizou, his feet practically gliding on top of the ground as if he was skating on it when he reeled his right arm back. "LET HER GO!" The alter user yelled. He then delivered a powerful punch to Saizou's stomach, which caused the orc to stagger back on clench his stomach in pain.

At the same time, he had let go of his hold on Moka and Kazuma was there in time to catch her. He then leaped back and put her down on her feet. "Are you alright Moka?" Kazuma asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Yes, I am. Thanks you," was all she could say, still shocked at what had just happened.

"Good," he said with a smile on his face. "Now stay here, I got some trash to clean up." He then turned his attention to Saizou who had recovered and stared to charge at them.

"You'll pay for that you bastard!" the orc yelled out.

"I don't think so!" Kazuma yelled at him while starting his own charge at the orc, and then he slammed his fist into the ground which sent him shooting up to the sky. Moka had noticed that when his fist hit the ground, it made some sort of shock wave before he went airborne. Saizou was at a loss of words for what he was seeing while Moka was just staring at Kazuma in amazement. When Kazuma went as high as the punch would send his, he started falling down toward the orc, fast. Just then, the armor that protected his forearm split in half with two swayed back orange spikes suddenly jutting out from both sides of his arm. She then noticed his red fin on his lower back started to disintegrate. At this the alter user yelled into the air.

"Here I come! SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!" And with that, a large green burst of energy shot out of Kazuma's back where the fin had been and sent him shooting at the stunned orc at incredible speed that seemed impossible for a normal human.

Moka could only stare in awe as she saw Kazuma land a devastating blow on Saizou, sending him flying like a rocket straight into the cliff side making a large crater.

But when Kazuma was landing back on the ground while spinning around, he accidentally got too close to Moka and grabbed her rosario, taking it clean off.

"It can't be, the rosario was taken off…" Was all that Moka could say before she was engulfed in a powerful demonic aura as her body transformed back into its true form.

Kazuma looked at her in amazement at what was happening to her. Her hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. Her body also seemed to fill out. As Moka seemed to become more aware, he could see that her eyes had turned red and slitted.

Saizou had just come out of the crater before he felt the immense demonic aura. "What… what is this overpowering sensation?!" "It's just like the legends say… Those red eyes, that silver hair, that monstrous aura… An S-Class vampire!?

"I knew she was stronger than she looked!" Kazuma said as he looked at his friend. It was like she was a completely different person now! Extremely hot, but dangerous at the same time. Boy did he know how to pick girls.

"Hmmm, how interesting," Inner Moka purred as she took in the sight of Kazuma. "I don't think I've ever seen a monster like you before.

"Well I'm definitely not from around here if that's what you mean. Anyway, you want in on this fight? You sure look like you can handle yourself." He said to the now powerful Moka.

"If only you knew," Moka smirked. "I'll take him myself."

"Then by all means, he's yours." He told her with a smile on his face. He knew that she was more than enough to handle someone like Saizou.

"However, after this you have some explaining to do. I detest liars." She said in a serious tone of voice.

"I'll explain everything to you later," Kazuma said. He wanted to get on this other Moka's good side; he knew it would be trouble if he had her as an enemy.

She snorted, "Whatever. I'll deal with you after I deal with this trash." She began to hop in place and then she stretched her arms. "It's been so long." She cracked her knuckles and flexed her fingers while popping her neck. "Looks like this might be a decent workout at least." She yawned a little. "Now, come on, orc. Didn't you want to give me a kiss?" she taunted.

"Don't mock me!" Saizou roared as he lunged at Moka. His huge hand reached to grab Moka. The silver-haired vampire reached out and grabbed his finger, effectively stopping his assault.

"Urk!" Saizou grunted, trying to move his arm.

"Whew," Kazuma whistled as he was watching the scene taking place.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to give me a kiss?" Inner Moka asked mockingly. "Typical. All size and nothing else."

In a flurry of movement, Moka used a single kick which slammed into Saizou's head. The orc cried in pain as he was sent sailing through several trees with loud crashes. Kazuma was pretty sure that he had seen some of his teeth fly out of his mouth too. He could only look at her with a smile on his face at what he had seen Moka accomplish.

"Oh she's good," "If I fought her, I'd probably have to go to my 3rd form to beat her."

"Know your place," Inner Moka growled at the downed orc. She then turned to Kazuma, but only had enough time to see him coming right at her.

"ANNIHILATING SECOND BULLET!" He yelled out in the air as a second fin disintegrated and launched him a great speed once again.

She was about to block the attack when she saw that Kazuma wasn't aiming at her. She followed him with her eyes to see him land an even harder punch on Saizou who had somehow gotten up again and sent him flying toward the cliff making an even larger crater than the one that Kazuma's first attack made.

He then turned to Moka with a large grin on his face. Moka frowned and walked toward him determined to get answers.

"You have ten seconds to explain what you just did," Inner Moka with a frown still on her beautiful face. "I suggest you use them wisely." But even though she didn't show it, she was surprised at how Kazuma didn't even flinch or bat an eye at her stern voice.

Kazuma nodded at her and razed his right arm to her to show her his alter. "Well, as you can see, I'm not an average human. I'm really from another dimension than this place; people like me have these abilities that we call 'Alters', and the people who have this power are called alter users. I was busy fighting a large battle using my alters 3rd stage, which only a few alter users can reach that level of power, to defendmy home which is an island called the 'Lost Ground' which was being attacked by the mainland where the 'Lost Ground' broke apart from during an earthquake 25 years ago. That's when there was a huge explosion that opened up the doorway to what we call 'The Other Side', it then sucked me to your world, and that's all that happened until I met you." He finally finished saying giving her the short version on of his situation.

Moka frowned slightly at him but then she released a sigh.

"Your tale sounds too far fetched to be true, but considering how humans believe monsters are not real, I have no room to talk," Inner Moka frowned. Reaching out, she grabbed her rosario. She warned, "However, you made a good choice to watch over my other side. Don't screw up."

With that, Moka reattached her rosario to the chain. In a flash of light, her hair changed back to pink and everything about her softened back into the Moka that Kazuma knew. She was sleeping and falling, which Kazuma stopped by catching her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kazuma said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... there really are other dimensions out there?" Moka asked with some disbelief.

Kazuma and Moka were hanging out at a crop of tombstones for some privacy. There, Kazuma gave her a skimmed version about the things that have happened to him since he first fought with Ryuho, to when they started to defend the 'Lost Ground' from HOLD armies from the mainland but made sure not to talk about certain things until he thought that she was ready for that kind of information. Moka found the fact that other dimensions and alter users fascinating. The exploits that Kazuma has had were both very exciting and sad since he lost some good friends along the way.

"Sure are," Kazuma nodded. "I'm just from one of them. I bet there are lots of other dimensions out there somewhere."

"Do you think you could teach me how to use alter like you can?" She asked hoping that he'd say yes.

"Sorry Moka, I can't do that," Kazuma said in an amused tone.

"What! Why not?" Moka said with a pout on her face.

"Because in order to have the power of a alter user, there are certain conditions to it. It can't be taught." Kazuma told her. She had a disappointed look on her face. He decided to cheer her up.

"Oh don't worry about it Moka," He places his arm around her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Your really powerful already." He told her. "I would probably have to change into my 3rd form just to beat your unleashed self and from what I've seen her do, she would definitely give me a run for my money." Though he was only saying that to cheer her up, he made a mental note to himself to see how strong her other self is.

Moka immediately blushed bright red when he said that. "Thank you Kazuma, that means a lot to me." She said then gave him a hug, which made Kazuma a little embarrassed.

"No problem," he said while rubbing back of his head with his hand.

She was happy to know that their friendship had been fixed. She was actually looking forward to seeing what kind of things were going to happen next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kazuma arrived at school. Walking through the gate, he wasn't paying much attention until he heard his name being called and turned around to see Moka running towards him.

"Yo, Moka!" he waved. "Morning."

"Kazuma!" she shouted as she lunged at him and then grabbed onto him before biting his neck.

CHU!

"ACK!" Kazuma exclaimed as she began to drain him. Looks like his days in Yōkai Academy Academy weren't going to be dull after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FighterPlaneAce****: **Well there you have it! My first story ever and probably the first ever s-CRY-ed and Rosario+Vampire crossover. Please be sure to read and comment this, I'd like to know what you all think about it. Plus if there are any mistakes that I made please tell me and I'll try to avoid them in the next chapter. I'm going to have Kazuma follow the path of the story so up next will be an encounter with Kurumu, but I'm wondering if Kazuma should go into his 2nd form when he fights her since she can fly and Kazuma's 2nd form allows him to fly also. Now some of you might be a little confused on this thing, so ask me some question if you have any and I'll see if I can answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N**: The shows belong to their respective creators and not me. This is my first story so please be sure to read and comment on anything that seems to be wrong and I'll do what I can to fix them. If you've seen s-CRY-ed anime, then you should know what Kazuma should look like. By the way, Kazuma's right eye will stay closed and only open when he uses his alters 2nd or 3rd stage like in the anime. And here we… go!

**Chapter 2 **

**s-CRY-ed to Succubus**

A week had passed since the incident involving Saizou and the rumor mill had spinning like crazy creating wild tales about it. It would appear that a demonic aura like Moka's wasn't one that could be ignored. Also, there were rumors going around saying that Kazuma was said to be able to change his body into a strange monster that nobody had ever seen or heard of before. They said that he was some kind of being with a strange power that can transform his right arm into something with enough power to make a large crater in the side of a cliff with very little effort. They suspected that he'd been the one to defeat Saizou so fantastically but Kazuma knew the truth.

'I wonder if they would believe me if I told them what happened?' Kazuma thought to himself. 'Moka was the one who really gave the major blow to him; I just softened him up and then finished him off when he wouldn't stay down.' Thinking about his friend's dark side kinda got Kazuma thinking. Even if she was completely and utterly hot in every sense of the word, Kazuma knew not to mess with a woman like that. She could snap him like a twig if he wasn't careful.

Moka was the only person in the entire school who knew he was human. She was also the only person who knew about him being from another dimension and his alter power. It still fascinated her that a power and place like that existed. Her friend could change his body so that he can use the awesome power housed in his body. It made her rethink of the existence of other dimensions beyond that of her own Earth and she herself wanted to explore them after hearing of Kazuma's adventures in the past.

Kazuma felt that it was a little ironic at how all the students and faculty members here were monsters disguised as humans, while he was a human trying to pass of as a monster who was disguised as a human. His alter power could help him convince others he wasn't human but with 3 forms to choose from he may cause a lot of confusion if he wasn't careful. He had already used his first form, but he's hoping that he won't have to use the others unless he fought against someone powerful like Moka's inner self.

Kazuma has really become an amazing wielder of his alter power over the time after he had gotten his 2n and 3rd stages power. He knows how they worked and how powerful they are. And it seems that his arm doesn't hurt like it used to when he used his alter power. He figured that it might be a side effect for crossing dimensions through the 'other side'. So far the full potential of his power was a mystery to him, though he knows that it's so strong that he can actually go into space in his 3rd form. Was it possible that he could still get stronger? It's not like he wasn't strong enough already, but it's still possible. Maybe he could get Inner Moka to fight with him to get better at his fighting. Of course, he doubted he could convince her other side to do it. She gave him the impression that if he even asked if he could, she may just take it the wrong way.

"Kazuma!!!" Kazuma heard before he was suddenly tackled from behind by the girl he had just been thinking about.

"Yo, Moka!" he blinked before he turned around to look at the girl. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Kazuma," she smiled and then she whispered into his ear as she leaned up. "I need your…"

He sighed, "I know, I know." He rolled his eyes while he lowered the part of his shirt that covered his neck. "Drink up."

"Oh, thank you!" She then bit his neck. "CHU!" She took some of his blood. She pulled away after licking her lips. "Oh, it's as delicious as ever." She cried out in pleasure.

"Glad you liked it," Kazuma deadpanned as he rubbed the spot she'd bitten. "I feel like a juice box." Ever since that day, Moka would occasionally bite Kazuma and drink some blood. It didn't really hurt, even if Moka kept saying how much she enjoyed it.

"Oh, but it's so good. I think I might be getting addicted," she confessed. That little statement made Kazuma gulp. He imagined himself being drained completely. Of course, he also imagined that Moka was naked in it and so was he and…

'No!' He mentally punching himself in the face. 'I won't let myself fall for these!' he thought. Moka was attractive, sure, but she was his friend. Still, the thought of dating her wasn't so unappealing. Maybe he could ask her out…once they got out of this school that is. But then he realized his limited experience with girls.

"Let's just get to class, OK," Kazuma told Moka. She smiled and took his hand as they both went into the entrance of the building. People began to whisper as they watched the pair enter and one girl had her eyes narrowed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuma was walking out by the lake. He and Moka were going to eat lunch out there. Frankly, Kazuma wondered if Moka really needed to eat normal lunch food or if it was for the sake of disguise. Still, he wasn't going to argue eating lunch with a cute girl. Plus the food here was better than most of the things that the alter user had to eat before in his life. Back then he had to scavenge for anything to eat in the ruined building and wastelands back when he was an Inner in the Lost Ground. The pink-haired vampire had a few things to do before she could join her friend, but he was more than willing to wait for her.

"As far as schools for monsters go, this place isn't so bad," Kazuma commented to himself. "Better than a HOLY prison cell."

"Ohhhhh," a soft voice moaned from the trees.

"Huh?" Kazuma blinked as he turned to where he had heard the voice come from.

What he found was a female student stumbling out from the trees. She was wearing a variation of the student uniform with a yellow sweater vest instead of the green jacket. Her skirt was pretty short and her socks were bunched up on her legs. She had bright blue hair that was done up in a ponytail and was really cute. Kazuma's eyes trailed lower and noticed that she had an impressive pair of boobs too.

'Woah! They're huge!' Kazuma blinked in amazement before he snapped back to reality. 'Don't stare! This isn't the time!'

"Hey!" Kazuma called to the moaning girl. "Are you okay?"

"Ohhh, I think so," the girl moaned. "I'm just having trouble standing up."

"Oh, here then," he replied as he reached down. "Let me help you up. I can help you see the school nurse."

"Thank you," the girl sighed softly. She reached up and grabbed Kazuma's hand before allowing herself to be brought to her feet.

SMOOSH

That was before she leaned into Kazuma and pressed her impressive mounds into his chest. Kazuma blushed an atomic red as he felt her rub her assets against him. It was all he could do not to think impure thoughts at the wrong moment.

"I…I think it's my chest," the girl sighed. "It just feels different today."

'I'll say it's different!' Kazuma thought with a blush. 'Why can't things like this happen back home be like with this girl? No! Bad thoughts! I can't think that way!' If he ever thought like that, Kanami would slap him. Heck, any girl he didn't know would slap him. "Well…um…maybe the nurse could…um…take a look."

"Oh, you're so sweet," she purred.

"I'm Kazuma by the way. Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet'," he introduced himself.

"Oh, I know," she smiled.

"You do?" Kazuma blinked.

"We're classmates."

"We are?"

"I sit in the back of the class but you probably don't notice since your attention is always on Moka."

"Well, she is my friend," said Kazuma.

"Maybe I can change that," smirked Kurumu as she looked deeply into his gold yellow eye. Kazuma just looked at her with a confused look in his eye. "I'm Kurumu Kuruno. Please be gentle with me okay?" she said to him in a seductive voice.

"Uhhhh, yeah sure" Kazuma said, a feeling of unease and confusion came over him.

"So," Kurumu purred as she traced lines up and down Kazuma's chest. "I heard you can change into a monster with a powerful right arm that no one has ever seen before. Can you show me? Pretty please?"

'I got a bad feeling about this,' Kazuma thought to himself. 'Why does she want to see my alter form, there's something else going on around here.'

"Yeah, it's true that I can do that. But I can't show you since it's against the rules remember?" he said, hoping that it would get her to stop what she was doing.

"Huh?" Kurumu blinked. "You can think?"

"What do you mean I can think?" Kazuma said in confusion. "I've been thinking this whole time. Did you do something?"

"Uh…no!" Kurumu answered quickly.

This shocked Kurumu. She had been using her Charm spell that she has to seduce Kazuma and get him to change so that she could see his form. She had never met a man that had the ability to fight off her charm which got her mad because every man fell for her Charm.

"Ok…" Kazuma scratched his head. "Well, do you still need to go to the infirmary?"

Before Kurumu could answer, Moka shouted, "Kazuma!"

"Oh, hey, Moka," Kazuma waved at her.

"I was looking for you, where were you?" Moka asked and she noticed Kurumu. "And who are you?"

"Oh, just passing through," said Kurumu innocently while holding in her ire. "Well, I gotta go."

"But, didn't you need to go to the infirmary?" asked Kazuma. She was acting like she was sick just a minute ago.

"Oh, I'm feeling better. Thanks for the concern," said Kurumu with a wink. "Ta ta!" she waved before running off.

"Such a strange girl," Moka frowned suspiciously. "So, Kazuma, what was going on?"

"Huh, oh nothing really," he said. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand "That was weird. She acted like she needed help earlier. Weird."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are sure you feeling alright?" asked Moka as she and Kazuma walked through the school hallway together, worried that the girl from before did something to him.

"Of course," the alter user answered. "Never been better. Why?"

"I'm just worried." She said.

"Don't be," he smiled reassuringly. "I an alter user remember? I'm pretty strong."

"Yes…" Moka admitted.

As the pair headed through the halls, they weren't aware that they were being watched. Above them, Kurumu was watching them go with a frown on her face. 'So Moka thought she could get Kazuma all to herself did she? Well, she had another thing coming.' Kurumu thought to herself.

"You, Moka Akashiya!" she called out.

Both Kazuma and Moka stopped when they heard someone calling out to the pink-haired vampire. Both looked up to see Kurumu perched on a stair rail. Smirking, she leaped from the rail and landed on the ground. It didn't escape any male's notice, even Kazuma that her skirt had flipped up and revealed her panties on her way down.

"Woah! Look at that girl!"

"White panties!"

"She looks frail, but her boobs are huge!"

"Who knew there was another babe like Moka in the school!"

"My name is Kurumu Kuruno!" Kurumu announced as she pointed at Moka. "And I'm challenging you for the title of the school beauty!"

"Say what?" Kazuma said as he blinked a few times in confusion.

Moka blinked for a few moments in utter confusion. She was silent for a moment more before she pointed to herself, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Kurumu frowned. She stepped forward and leaned in next to Moka. "I heard you're a vampire. Well I'm a succubus and I'm not going to lose in a contest of beauty!"

"A succubus!" Moka gasped. "But the rule…!"

"Well I don't care!" Kurumu frowned as she backed away. "Ever since day one the boys here havebeen drooling over you when they should be drooling over me! You're interfering with my master plan!"

"Master... plan?" Kazuma blinked. He looked to Moka who only shrugged.

"That's right! My Youkai Academy Harem Plan!" Kurumu announced. "My plan was to seduce all the boys in school and make them my loyal servants! The problem is I can't do that when you're here taking them away, Moka Akashiya!"

There was a sudden silence in the air after that was said. But the silence was ended when everybody started to hear a chuckle, and then that chuckle exploded into a full blown laugh. They looked around to see who it was, when they looked toward Kazuma and found out that it was the alter user that was laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh, my ribs!" Kazuma said with tears in his eye and grabbing the sides of his body. He nearly fell on the floor laughing at this. "Th- th- that has to be, hahahaha, th-the most dumbest plan I've ever heard in my life!" The alter user said while bending over.

"But…but…!" Moka sputtered, trying to defend her position, but she was really at a loss for words both at what Kurumu said, and slightly distracted from Kazuma's laughing.

"Anyway, to get my revenge and defeat you, I'm going to take your stud here, Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet!" Kurumu announced.

"What?!" Moka gasped.

This stopped Kazuma's laughing. "What am I? A trophy?" The alter user frowned. He stepped forward and frowned at Kurumu. "After hearing that, what makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?"

"Oh, I can be VERY persuasive," Kurumu purred. She leaned in close and drew circles on Kazuma's chest. Her eyes flashed momentarily, causing Kazuma to get dizzy and lightheaded. 'I knew that potion I took from the science lab would pay off, now that it increases the power of my Charm, he'll have to fall for it!' she thought as she thought back at how she sneaked into the science lab andlooked aroundtill she found what she needed.

"Kazuma…?" Moka questioned.

"Moka," Kazuma said tonelessly as he turned to face Moka. "I'm just a big juice box for you, aren't I?"

"No…" Moka tried to deny.

"Everyday you bite me and suck my blood. Well, I'm sick of it. Goodbye, Moka," Kazuma said as he hooked arms with Kurumu. "I'm with Kurumu. She seems like a much better friend anyway." 'WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!? I can't seem to control what I'm doing right now! Is this her doing?' Kazuma thought while not being able to take any action to what was happening.

Moka began tearing up and then ran off crying. Kurumu smiled victoriously. Turing to her new conquest, she snuggled up to him. (Looks like that must have been one hell of a potion that she used)

"Yes!" she cheered. "OK, Kazuma, now take me somewhere where we can be alone…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. Was that really all she thought Kazuma as? A quick meal? It couldn't be. Still, it hurt a lot when she heard Kazuma accuse her of that.

"_How long do you intend to sit there and cry?_" a tough female voice suddenly spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her rosario was hovering with the centre glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side,_" the voice answered. "_I am using the rosario as a medium to talk to you._"

"Ah…but…but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock. She had no idea that such communication was possible.

"_Because you're being deceived!_" her other side snapped. "_That girl told you she was a succubus. They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. And she did it right in front of you!_"

"R-really?!" Moka gasped in shock.

"_Do you honestly think that Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet' would say something so cruel willingly?_" asked Inner Moka. "_That girl is using her Charm to make him her servant. It seems as though he is capable of fighting off the Charm spell since he was with her earlier today and acted normal, but she must have done something to increase its effectiveness. But that isn't the worst of it._" The Inner Moka said.

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully.

"_If someone under the influence of Charm kisses the caster, they become the caster's slave for the rest of their lives,_" Inner Moka explained. "_I shudder to think what a vindictive girl like her would do with the power of an alter user as powerful as Kazuma on her side._"

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped. Getting up, she began to make a dash for the main school building. "Kazuma!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurumu laughed in the infirmary, as she cheered, "Yay! I made that wretched girl cry! I won! I won!" She eyed Kazuma who was with her, "And I won a stud."

Kurumu turned her seductive eyes on to Kazuma, who was sitting on a chair next to her. She couldn't help but imagine what he would be like. She had never bedded anyone yet, much less a mysterious person like Kazuma. She was curious as to what it would be like.

"You look sad, Kazuma," Kurumu purred as she put her hands on his shoulders and made him look up at her. "I know just the way to make you feel better."

The alter user blinked dumbly before Kurumu pulled him closer and planted his face in the middle of her cleavage. If he was in the right state of mind, he would have been panicking at what was going on. As it was, he was just sitting there with his face buried in a girl's breasts.

'What the hell is she doing!? I got to brake free and get out of this!' the alter user thought to himself.

"Just forget all about Moka," Kurumu spoke softly. "I'll make you feel really good."

Kurumu was about to pull Kazuma onto the bed to make her final move, but before she could even get her back on the bed, she felt him beginning to struggle. She tried to look him in the eye again, but he was already backing off and covering his face.

"Enough!" Kazuma frowned. "Just what the heck did you do to me?"

"Wait, you mean you're not into me?" Kurumu huffed, feeling rejected. "I put all that effort into showing you I'm ready and available!"

"Well, someone who puts a spell on me and uses me against my friend is kind of a turn off," Kazuma retorted sarcastically.

"I put all that work into seducing you," Kurumu growled, obviously getting ticked off on a high level. "Some of it was embarrassing too! And you just turn me down?!"

Now something was up. Kazuma had an instinctual perception of danger and Kurumu was starting to radiate danger in waves. Deciding to try and get out of a bad situation, he attempted to calm her down, "Hey, now just calm down there."

"Ooooooh!" Kurumu growled. "If I can't take you from Moka, then I'm going to make sure she can't have you either!"

"Hey, hang on a sec!" Kazuma gulped as he backed away from the angry bluenette. She was reminding him too much of Kanami when she got angry with him.

To Kazuma's shock, Kurumu sprouted a pair of bat-like wings from her back while a tail with a spade on the tip slipped out from under her skirt. Her nails had even lengthened and looked like they could cut up a lot of things. Namely the alter user himself!

"Now I'm mad!" Kurumu the succubus growled.

"I really need to start making normal friends." Kazuma gulped.

"Come here!" Kurumu growled as she lunged at Kazuma.

"Woah!" Kazuma cried as he ducked underneath the blow. Several deep gouges appeared in the wall where Kurumu had struck.

As he was getting up, Kazuma saw an opening and made a dash to the window. He then jumped in the air and smashed through the glass window. Rolling to his side and then getting up, he then waited for Kurumu to come outside also.

When she finally did come outside, Kazuma got into his battle stance getting ready to power up.

Having a smirk on her face, Kurumu started walking towards Kazuma. "Are you ready to become one of my slaves and do as I say?" she said still holding an evil smile on her face.

"Like Hell I will! If there is one thing that I can't stand, it's someone who manipulates people to hurt their friends for personal gain!

"Like I care what you think. I bet you can't even putt up a decent fight at all!" She said as she shot through the air using he bat like wings.

Kazuma smiled an a little sadistically then said, "Your about to really regret those words!" What happened next caused Kurumu to stop in her tracks in the air as she saw the alter user darken in color and then started to glow an eerie light.

When Kurumu saw what was happening to Kazuma right before her eyes, she couldn't believe it. The area around him exploded and 'boomed' out of existence, while that was happening, his right arm split into three parts which made her wince. Three red curved fins started to appear on his back on his right shoulder blade. Then, golden rings appeared out of nowhere and squeezed the split arm back together; a strange gauntlet appeared one segment at a time starting from the shoulder to the hand, seemingly grafting itself to the alter users arm. When he was done, his hair was now all spiked up, his entire right arm was transformed and was covered in a gold, orange, and silver colored metal armor with his hand encased inside of a red clawed gauntlet. He then started to clench his fist starting from the index finger to his pinkie and finishing with his thumb, then brought it up to his face.

"Now let's get this fight really started!" Kazuma said as he slammed his fist into the ground which sent him shooting up towards Kurumu at a high speed.

Kurumu just floated there in shock at what she was seeing. "He can fly!?" was all she had time to say before Kazuma landed a solid punch to her gut when he reached her height.

Kazuma smiled as he landed softly back on the ground while watching Kurumu hold her stomach in pain from the blow he delivered to her.

She was still in the air and looked at Kazuma with anger in her eyes. "You bastard! That really hurt!" She said as she went into a power dive and ready to run her razor sharp nails through Kazuma.

Kazuma still smiling just said, "And this is going to hurt a whole lot worse!" And with that, one of Kazuma's red fins started to disintegrate as he shouted in the air "SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!" He then shot out with incredible speed and rocketed toward the enraged succubus.

She didn't have enough time to turn out of the way so they just kept coming at each other at fast speeds. When they collided, Kasuma's left shoulder was tore open as Kurumu's nails cut a bloody path through his skin. He winced a little at the pain but his pure determination to win the fight willed out and he ignored it. Kurumu on the other hand got the full force of Kazuma's punch in the gut again which sent her falling down to earth and hit the ground with a loud THUD.

She turned on her back and started to get up when she saw Kazuma falling to the earth right above her. He had his arm reeled back with a grin on his face sight of Kurumu's shocked face when she figured out what he was going to do. All she could do was lay there, wait for the end to come and hope it would be quick. It felt like an eternity before she heard a loud SMASH!

Kurumu slowly opened her eyes to see Kazuma crouched right above her. She looked to her left to find his fist was in the ground just a few inches from her head.

"Now, are you going to back off?" Kazuma asked with a frown.

"Ulp," Kurumu gulped. "Um…yes."

"Good," Kazuma nodded. "Now hold still."

Kazuma then pulled his fist out of the ground then powered down. After that he then picked up Kurumu in his arms bride style and proceeded to carry her back to the infirmary. All the while, Kurumu was both shocked that he was taking care of her after what had just happened and blushing a shade of red at the way Kazuma was carrying her and she got a feel of the muscles under his shirt which got her blushing even more, though she tried to hide it.

Then from out of nowhere, Kazuma said, "You know, you were a pretty good fighter back there. I would have been toast if I wasn't careful. It was actually kind of fun. This made Kurumu even more embarrassed than she was before.

When they got back to the infirmary, Kazuma laid her down on the bed. "I'm flattered you want to flirt with me and all," Kazuma said. "But I don't appreciate being used as a toy against my friend."

"Sorry," Kurumu frowned sadly.

The alter user sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It's no problem. Just try not to get carried away again, will ya?"

"Sure," Kurumu smiled weakly.

"Cool," he nodded with a grin. "Well, see you around."

Kazuma waved as he walked away. Kurumu watched him go for a moment before a soft smile took her face. She also adopted a soft blush on her cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazuma!" Moka cried out. Kazuma looked up from where he was walking and saw Moka running towards him. She looked like she had been crying.

"Moka," Kazuma blinked. He was instantly in front of her with a guilty frown. "Moka, I'm sorry about what I said. I wasn't in control of myself."

"It's okay. I know," Moka smiled. "You wouldn't say things like that to me. But are you okay?" She then saw the blood that was coming from his shoulder and gasped at it. "Kazuma you're bleeding! That Kurumu girl is dangerous!"

"Ah, I took care of it," the alter user smirked. "I don't think she's going to bother us anymore. And don't worry, it's just a scratch. I've had a lot worse before."

"Whew, I'm so relieved," Moka sighed happily.

"You're not the only one," the alter user nodded. With such a gorgeous girl who was so free with her body, it would have been hard and a little distracting to Kazuma. A few weeks ago he would have probably thanked God that such a girl was showing interest in him. Well, up until he heard about her harem plot anyway. But he had Kanami to think about. 'I sure hope Kanami is doing alright back home.'

"Well, do you want to hang out?" Moka asked. "School is over after all."

"Sounds good to me," Kazuma grinned.

Moka's smile could have lit up a room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, on their way to school, Kurumu suddenly glomped Kazuma and pulled his face into her chest. "Hello, darling!"

Kazuma's arms flailed about as his face began turning blue from being suffocated. Moka managed to pull him away and stood between Kurumu and him. "Leave him alone!" warned Moka.

"Oh, come on!" Kurumu rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt him."

"Could've fooled me," Moka narrowed her eyes.

"I just came to apologize about yesterday," said Kurumu before presenting a basket. "I even made cookies for Kazuma."

"Really?" Kazuma asked up but Moka eyed the confectioneries suspiciously.

"What's in them?" Moka asked.

"Taste them and you'll find out," she grinned. "But Kazuma gets the first taste."

Moving around Moka, Kazuma took a cookie and popped it into his mouth. He chewed and then smiled, "Hey, these are great!"

"Oh, thank you!" purred Kurumu. She then remembered something, "Oh, and Kazuma, I want to know what you are."

"W-what do you mean?" he stuttered. "Ain't that against the rules or something?"

"Like I care," she snorted. "I've seen you change your arm into something extremely powerful and nothing like it has ever been seen before. What's your secret?" He grabbed her wrist. "Huh?"

"Let's go find somewhere private to talk. You too, Moka," whispered Kazuma before he dragged Kurumu along with him as Moka followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another dimension that has super powered humans called alter users? Are you serious?" Kurumu questioned.

Kazuma had told Kurumu about where and what Kazuma was and where he came from. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She was completely blown away by the fact that there were other dimensions out there.

"Well, of course," Kazuma spoke up.

"That would explain why I didn't it know what you were," said Kurumu thoughtfully.

"I thought the same thing," added Moka. "But please keep this a secret."

"Oh, I will," said Kurumu as she hugged Kazuma. "I'm glad Kazuma decided to share his secret with me."

"I'm also curious about your plan, though," Kazuma said. The thought had been bugging him for a while. "Why did you try to create a harem?"

"Oh, well, my race is dying out, you see," explained Kurumu. "So, it's become the duty of each succubus to find a Destined One so we can repopulate. I just tried to use my Charm ability to look for him." She then tightened the hug. "And I found him!"

"Say what!?" exclaimed Kazuma in shock.

"That's right, honey! You're my Destined One!"

"He can't be!" Moka cried, grabbing Kazuma's free arm.

"He is so!" Kurumu frowned as she pulled Kazuma back by his torso. "We're meant to be!"

Kazuma was starting to get a headache. What had he gotten himself into now?

"No, he's mine!" Moka lunged forward and bit his neck. "CHU!"

"OW!" Kazuma exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FighterPlaneAce: **Please be sure to read and comment this, I'd like to know what you all think about it. Plus if there are any mistakes that I made please tell me and I'll try to avoid them in the next chapter. I was thinking of giving my story a mix between the manga and the anime show of Rosario+Vampire. Like, I'll have Kazuma fight that Medusa teacher who turns the students to stone, but that's like after Kazuma meets Yukari. I've wanted to get her into the story. As for Yukari, I was thinking of having her become something of a little sister to Kazuma like Kanami was to him. And the question of a KazumaxMoka or KazumaxHarem I will leave up to a vote since it will take time to get the other girls in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N**: The shows belong to their respective creators and not me. This is my first story so please be sure to read and comment on anything that seems to be wrong and I'll do what I can to fix them. If you've seen s-CRY-ed anime, then you should know what Kazuma should look like. And here we… go!

**Chapter 3**

**s-CRY-ed to Witch Girl**

Kazuma was in his dorm room. He was thinking about what he's supposed to do in this strange world that he has gotten himself into. He has no way to contact his friends back home, nor does he know how he is even able to get back home either. All he can do is just attend as another student in this school for monster while pretending to be a monster himself. He knew pretending being a monster wouldn't be too hard with his alter power.

"Yōkai Academy huh? It's thanks to my alter and the Headmaster that I'm just able to stay here at all and hide my human status. The only thing I can do is wait and see if the Headmaster or myself can find a way to open the doorway again. I really wish I knew how Kanami was doing. But I'm can't help but wonder how Ryuho is holding up against the mainland. Thought it's not all that bad. In the first few days of being in this school I've been able to make two pretty good friends. They may be monsters, but they are good people." He thought about Moka and Kurumu. "Heh, there's no way I can say that life isn't really dull with them around…"

Kazuma continued to think about them, mostly about how he'd met both girls. "I wonder what other people I'm going to meet in this school while I stay here?" the alter user thought, waiting to see what would happen next. If he only knew what was going to be in stored for him while staying at the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new day had arrived at Yōkai Academy and Kazuma was just heading downstairs. He could see some of his dorm mates just waking up and some of them had accidentally assumed their true forms. One had a pig's head while another had an elongated neck. Shaking his head, the alter user headed for the exit. He was thankful that his dorm room had it's own shower.

He walked out of the dorm building and took in his surroundings. "Still feels like I'm in the middle of a horror movie." He chuckled, expecting a monster to jump out from the bushes and attack. Well, one monster particularly. Moka would definitely show up and give him one of her good morning kisses/bites.

He'd heard of vampires in stories and Moka was definitely not like them. She wasn't undead and she wasn't affected by sunlight. But she did get sun burnt. To Kazuma, she just looked like a hot and average girl with that girl-next-door charm. Kurumu, of course, would throw herself at him and suffocate him with her breasts. Though it wouldn't be a bad way to die.

Shaking his head, Kazuma continued on his way to school. To most people who'd heard the rumors, Kazuma was in truth a mysterious monster that was able to change his right arm to grant him tremendous strength, with red fins coming out of his back to give him great speed and makes his hair to spike up when he does change. They didn't know about him being from another dimension or his alter power and it would stay that way for now. Only Moka and Kurumu knew and Kazuma trusted them.

Whistling a tune, Kazuma walked through the gate, only to have Moka suddenly appear at his side. "And a good morning to you, Moka!" he greeted.

"Good morning, Kazuma," she smiled softly. "May I…?"

Kazuma sighed. "Fine," he stopped walking and pulled down his collar. "Breakfast is served." He'd grown used to Moka's habit of biting him in the morning and drinking blood. Luckily she didn't take more than she needed. He didn't want to pass out in the middle of school due to loss of blood.

"Thank you, itadakimasu!" Moka beamed before biting. "CHU!"

Kazuma shivered. Was he turning into a masochist because the bites were starting to feel good rather than painful? After drinking her fill, Kazuma rubbed the spot she'd bitten. He was about to say something before he was glomped from behind. The softness pressing against his back instantly gave away the identity of his attacker. "Hey Kurumu."

"Hello honey," she purred. "So, about my offer…"

"For get it, no way," Kazuma sighed. "I don't want to get married and I don't want to go to your room."

Moka's jaw dropped after he said that and just stared at Kurumu. She couldn't believe she would even ask something like that.

"Phooey," Kurumu pouted, reluctantly detaching herself from Kazuma's back and walking in stride with Moka when she snapped out of her shock and Kazuma. "I'll get you eventually though. You can't fight fate."

"You'd be surprised, I'm the kind of guy that can make the impossible possible." He said.

"I think they're posting the midterm results today," Moka commented, making conversation. How do you think you did?"

"Don't remind me," Kurumu grimaced.

"I…try not to think of things like that," Kazuma chuckled nervously. He had studied of course, but he didn't have much confidence in his academics skills seeing as how he lived outside of the city and learned to survive on his own back on the 'Lost Ground'.

"Well, I hope I do well," Moka smiled. "Do you want to go with me to see the scores later during lunch, Kazuma?"

"Uh…sure," Kazuma nodded. It was getting increasingly hard for him to say no to Moka for anything these days.

"I'm going too!" Kurumu quickly spoke up. She instantly latched onto Kazuma's arm, practically laying claim on him.

"I invited Kazuma, not you!" Moka huffed as she grabbed the alter users remaining arm.

"I'm not leaving my Destined One alone with you!" Kurumu snapped back. "You'd probably drain him dry at the first chance!"

"I would not!" Moka retorted.

"Can we just go please?" Kazuma groaned. This was getting to be the usual morning for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuma, Kurumu and Moka stood among the students looking at the midterm results that were posted on the wall. Kazuma was trying to look for his score. He hoped he did well. He didn't want to fail but he knew he wasn't the best student. The only reason he could do his homework was because he tried to pay attention as much as he could in class, taking as many notes as possible.

"I'm number 13!" Moka cried in surprise. "Yay! I knew that extra studying paid off!"

Kazuma chuckled alittle at her mood before he turned to see where he had ended up. It took him a while to find his name on the board, but he eventually found it. "128, guess it could be worse." He was actually pretty surprised that he even did decent considering his lack of education.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time," Moka said encouragingly.

"288?!" Kurumu screeched from where she was looking at her test scored. "Awwwww!!"

"I guess Kurumu didn't do so well," Kazuma said trying to hold back a chuckle, though not very well.

"I suppose not," Moka sweatdropped.

As they were talking, a younger girl made her way up to the test score board. She was in a brown uniform and had a small cape on her shoulders with a witch's hat on her head. Her hair was brown and reached down on her chin. She seemed a little nervous, but still she looked at the board.

"Yukari Sendou…number 1," she read with a growing smile. "Great!"

"Well, well, well," a gravelly voice spoke up from behind the younger girl. "Looks like you got the top score again. Looks like you really did deserve to skip grades."

The girl, Yukari, turned around. In front of her was a teenage boy who was in the Yōkai Academy uniform. He was missing the jacket and tie though. His skin was dark, as if it was tanned, and his eyes were slightly sunken in while his hair was almost white. His two cronies were pale and had sunken eyes with greasy hair. The leader also had an armband on that designated him as a class representative.

"Don't get a swelled head though," the Class rep hissed. "To me, you're just a little brat who is still stuck to mommy and daddy." He said to her with a glare.

Yukari frowned. Before she could say anything, the class rep swatted her head, taking off her hat.

"What is with your uniform anyway?" he growled. "I hate people who stick out!" He was about to swat her again, but then he realized that he couldn't get his hand to come down. "What the?" He turned around to see that his hand was being held in place by a VERY pissed off Kazuma.

"Touch her, and it will be the last thing this hand of yours ever does." Kazuma said to the class representative, his voice practically seething with killer intent. He let go of the hand and walked forward then said to them, "Lay off her." Yukari blinked at the boy who came in her defense.

"You asshole, stay out of this," hissed the student. "It's none of your business."

"When someone's in trouble, I make it my business," said Kazuma, clenching his fists. Getting ready to power up his alter so only his hands would change.

"You know what she is?" hissed the student. "A filthy little witch!"

This made Kazuma want to practically want to strangle the student rep. He glanced at Yukari and shrugged. "And you're a coward for picking on a little girl like her! So what if she is a witch? I've got a sister back home who can read peoples minds. What's the big deal?"

The student growled and two more boys stood behind him. "Looks like we need to show you your place," he hissed.

"Kazuma!" Moka called and the student blinked when he saw the famous Akashiya Moka run up to the student defending the witch. "What's going on?"

"Just business as usual," said Kazuma.

"Well, let us in on it," said Kurumu, holding his arm.

The student's eyes narrowed. Even if he could beat up Kazuma, he could get in trouble for beating on the Academy's most popular girls. "Let's go. It reeks here," he said to his cronies before they walked away. Kazuma watched them go, snorting in annoyance. Once they were far enough away he walked forward and picked up the little girls hat. He then started to walk toward her while dusting off her hat.

"Here's your hat, you okay?" Kazuma asked Yukari, who took her hat back.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"What is?"

"That you don't care if I'm a witch and that you've got a sister who can read peoples minds?"

"Why would I care if you were a witch? It doesn't matter to me. And we're not blood related, but I take care of each other just like a brother would. "

The small high-schooler broke out in a smile. Dashing up to Kazuma, giving him as big of a hug as she could, she then became a flurry of questions and words.

"What kind of magic does she use? Is she very good? How old is she? Think I can meet her?"

"Woah, woah," Kazuma chuckled. "Slow down there. Her name's Kanami and she's able to see people and what they are doing while she is dreaming. She can read the minds of people she knows. She's pretty darn good at it now since she's been practicing. She's just 8 years old also. And I'm afraid not, our home is pretty far away." 'Yeah, like another dimension far away.' The alter user thought to himself.

"Wow!" Yukari gasped in delight. "That's so cool! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yukari Sendou. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Kazuma nodded. "My name's Kazuma. These are my friends Moka Akashiyaand Kurumu Kuruno."

"I've heard of all of you," Yukari nodded. "Two of the prettiest girls in the school andthe mysterious monster who doesn't belong to any known kind. To think I could meet you of all people!"

"Well, I know we're just that popular," Kurumu smirked as she ran her fingers proudly through her hair.

"I meant Kazuma," Yukari frowned. Kurumu face faulted.

"Ouch," Kazuma chuckled at Kurumu. "I'm flattered. Say, how about we take these introductions to somewhere else? Say, a table or something?"

"Okay!" Yukari smiled. She grabbed Kazuma's hand and beamed brightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cafeteria, Kazuma learned quite a lot about Yukari. "So, you're a genius, huh?"

"Sure am!" she boasted. "The smartest girl in this school!"

"Well, it must be lonely without kids your own age here," Kazuma pointed out.

"It is," she frowned sadly, "Especially if you're a witch."

"I still don't get it, what's wrong with that?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised. My life before coming here isn't exactly what you'd call pleasant." he said.

"Well, it's because…" she began to speak but hastily changed the subject. She eyed Kazuma's right arm and pointed at it quickly, "Hey, why does your arm have those lines on it?"

Kazuma looked down at his arm was showing off a little of his skin and were showing the lines on it. "Don't really know, just started to happen one day, it's nothing important." Of course he was hiding the fact that it was because he use his 2nd stages power a lot that first started to make his arm hurt and made the lines more visible back in his home.

Yukari was suspicious. She'd caught Kazuma's surprised expression when she mentioned it. Why was that?

Moka and Kurumu sat a bit farther away. "That girl is gonna be trouble," muttered Kurumu.

"What makes you say that?" asked Moka.

"She has a crush on Kazuma. I can tell," Kurumu pointed out. "Watch."

"So, Kazuma, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Yukari.

"Well…" Kazuma rubbed his neck uncomfortably at the abrupt question. He glanced at Moka and Kurumu. "I have friends who are girls, if that counts."

"Then I'm going to be your girlfriend!" Yukari proclaimed, drawing attention from the other students present.

"What!?" Kazuma exclaimed.

"What!?" both Moka and Kurumu shouted in shock.

"Oh, we'll be so perfect together, you'll see. I've fallen in love with you!" Yukari confessed.

"Now hold on there!" Kazuma waved his hands in front of him. "Aren't you a little too young for me?"

"I'll be twelve on my next birthday," she told him calmly. "Come on, Kazuma. You and I are perfect for each other. We're outcasts."

"Outcasts? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Um…" Yukari hesitated. "Well, you see…" She got up and ran. "I gotta go!"

"Weird girl," mumbled Kazuma.

--TIME BREAK--

It wasn't to be the last of Yukari Sendou that Kazuma, Kurumu, and Moka would see. Wherever Kazuma went, Yukari was always there. She would grip Kazuma's arm and chatter with him over anything and everything. She would even cling to Kazuma's back and get lifts. She wanted to know everything about his 'true form'. Where it came from, what it was called and what it could do. She had tried to look him up in the books she brought from home, but nothing matched the description of his right arm.

"It's a secret," Kazuma sighed after the latest round of questions. He, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were all heading down the halls. "I can't tell you."

"That's what you said last time," Yukari pouted. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's against the rules," Kazuma answered.

"But I told you I was a witch!" Yukari pleaded. "You could tell me what you are!"

"I said it's a secret," Kazuma answered firmly.

"It has something to do with your arm, doesn't it?" Yukari asked as she reached for Kazuma's arm to look more closely at it.

"Don't do that!" Kazuma cried as he whipped his arm away. "It's personal matter to me."

"But-!" Yukari tried to argue.

"He said no!" Kurumu huffed, getting tired of the little kid hounding her Destined One. "Now leave us alone!"

"You can't make me!" Yukari frowned.

"Watch me!" Kurumu growled as she stomped towards Yukarito teach her a lesson. The small witch in question reached behind her back andpulled out a pink wand that had a heart on the top with a crystal in the centre.

"Hah!" Yukari cried as a burst of light came from the wand. At first nothing seemed to happen before a large pail dropped from out of nowhere and hit Kurumu on the head. The succubus went down in a heap with the pail vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Oooooooog," Kurumu groaned

"Hey, you okay, Kurumu?" Kazuma asked as he ran to check on his friend.

"Ha ha ha! I showed you!" Yukari laughed as she skipped on the spot.

Kazuma helped the groaning succubus back to her feet. "Kurumu, are you okay?"

"Ow, my head," Kurumu groaned. "Damn brat," she muttered.

Frowning, Kazuma walked over to Yukari and snatched her wand away. "Hey!" Yukari shouted. "Give that back!"

"If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that you should use your gifts responsibly. That wasn't a responsible use of your gift that you did just there," he explained.

"But she's trying to take you away from me!" reasoned Yukari. "I have to protect you."

"I'm able to take care of myself when it comes to it. Kurumu's my friend, just like Moka is. You? Right now I'm not so sure," he said. He then returned her wand. "Now, I want you to apologize to Kurumu for what you did."

"I thought you were different," mumbled Yukari with her head down.

"Huh?"

"Baka! I hate you!" she waved her wand and this time another pail came crashing down on Kazuma. Yukari then ran off in the opposite direction.

"What is her deal?" Kazuma rubbed his head. Having taken harder hits to the head, he recovered quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Border beings?" Kazuma repeated.

"Witches are considered outcasts since they are neither human nor monster," said Kurumu. "In fact, Yukari's being harassed by her classmates because of that. It's worse because she's a lot smarter than them and she's only 11."

"So…that's what she meant. That's why they were picking on her." Kazuma mumbled, remembering what Yukari had said about them being outcasts. She must have meant since he was a mysterious being that no one has ever heard about, he knew what it meant to be outside the group in that case.

"She sometimes plays pranks to get back at her classmates," added Kurumu.

"I guess me and her have more in common than we thought. If what you're saying is true, then that would make me a border being also." Kazuma said, getting both of the girls to look at him with surprised looks.

"What do you mean Kazuma?" Moka asked.

"Yeah Kazuma. What do you mean you're a border being?" Kurumu asked in an equally confused tone.

"Come on girls. After everything you've seen me do you should know that because of my power I can't be considered completely human. But at the same time I can't be called a monster either like you either. " Kazuma said.

Both of the girls looked sad when they understood what he meant.

"Must be lonely," stated Moka, understanding how it felt to be an outcast herself.

"Okay, now we have to go find her," Kazuma sighed. "Where do you go when you want to be alone out here so you can mend hurt feelings?"

"There's plenty of space in the woods," Kurumu offered.

"That's not good. Anyone or anything could be out there right now. Let's go." The alter user said. "You shouldn't be alone for this kind of thing, especially when you've been alone as long as Yukari has."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari sniffled as she ran. She was so sure that she and Kazuma would understand each other. She was the little witch and he was the monster that nobody new about and seemed to not care whether she was a witch or not. He even had someone so close to him that he'd call her his sister with amazing powers of her own so he should have been more understanding of her situation. Instead, he scolded her when she tried to make sure they stayed together.

Dashing alone the back of the school, she collided with a body. Shaking her head, she looked up to see who had collided with. Her eyes widened and her heart sank when she saw the face of the class Rep.

"Well, well, look at what we have here," the Class Rep smirked while his cronies chuckled. "Now we have our little witch all alone. We also know you revealed your true form to the asshole and his friends. You know that's against the rules!"

"Uh…uh..," Yukari gulped.

"Well, we'll just have to exact punishment for this," the Class Rep smirked. "Follow me."

"Nooooo!" Yukari cried as she struggled against the strong grip. "Lemme go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'd think that since the trees are so thick we'd see farther," Kazuma frowned as he, Moka, and Kurumu tried to search for Yukari.

"Yeah," Kurumu huffed. "That brat had better appreciate us helping her like this."

"Kurumu!" Moka scolded. "A little sensitivity please! Yukari-chan's feelings are hurt badly!"

"I really didn't help things," Kazuma frowned. "Me and my big mouth. I should have tried to understand her better." He looked at his arm. "Hm…I think I know a faster way that we can find her. Hold on." He then powered up his alter, "We need some eyes in the sky. Come on Kurumu." Kurumu transformed as well and got ready to follow his lead.

Kazuma then slammed his fist into the ground and shot upward with Kurumu close behind. While they were going up, they both started to look around the surrounding area to try and spot Yukari. Then, before Kazuma started to fall back down, he spotted her on the not too far ahead. Unfortunately he also saw that those bullies from earlier were with her.

Kazuma then landed back down and broke out in a mad dash to where Yukari was. Kurumu and Moka where running right behind him trying to catch up to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Yukari cried as she was thrown against a tree.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," the Class Rep hissed as he cracked his knuckles. "A little freak like you has no place here!"

Before Yukari's terrified eyes, the skin of the three boys cracked as their faces elongated. Their hands turned to claws while their eyes turned yellow and slitted. Yukari recognized what these three were. They were Lizardmen!

"Now what do we do to you?" the Class Rep growled.

"Back off!" Yukari cried as she drew her wand. Before she could complete her spell, the Class rep grabbed the wand and chomped the top off.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he laughed. "Did I break your little toy? Whoops! Now where were we?"

"Hey boss!" hissed Lizardman Two. "Let's eat her!"

"Good idea," the Class Rep laughed. "I'll bite her head off! Bet her brains alone will be filling! Face it kid, nobody cares about you! No one can save you!"

The Class Rep leapt forward with his jaws wide open. Yukari could see every single one of his sharp teeth and the back of his throat. Yukari couldn't hold back and she screamed in terror.

"Wanna bet!" A loud voice screamed out.

The Class Rep was suddenly tackled by someone coming out of nowhere. Yukari and the other two Lizardmen were too shocked to recognize who it was that was fighting the Class rep. They could only watch as the Class Rep and the stranger were in the midst of a grudge match. After a couple moments of fighting, the two combatants separated. The stranger broke off then skidded to a halt in front of Yukari kicking up a cloud of dust blocking her view of him. The Lizardmen were busy regrouping.

"Yukari!" Moka cried, appearing on the scene with Kurumu behind her.

"Moka? Kurumu?" Yukari gasped. "Where's Kazuma?"

The dust finally settled down and Yukari saw who it was that saved her. It was Kazuma all along. He had a solid glare trained on the three Lizardmen who looked ready to kill

"Get out of our way!" the Class Rep growled at the group of two girls and one boy who were defending the little witch who so richly deserved punishment by her.

"No way in hell," Kazuma frowned. "I'm not going to let some bastards beat up a young girl, especially if she's a witch or boarder being or whatever the hell it is you call people like us!"

"Kazuma?" asked Yukari with some surprise. He was coming to her defense even after all the things she had done? Even after how he had scolded her at school? Furthermore, what did he mean by us? Wasn't he a monster also?

"And what do you think you can do about it?" the Class Rep hissed.

"Anything I can!" Kazuma yelled as he brought his fist up to his face and charged up his alter with a look that could freeze hell over. Kazuma was pissed and it showed.

That's when Kazuma's body immediately started to darken and glow. Yukari and the Lizardmen thought an earthquake was going on when they heard the 'boom' that happened. They saw Kazuma's arm split and get wrapped back together. Then his arm transformed into his first stage.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Kazuma yelled at the Lizardmen who utterly speechless for a moment at what they just saw.

"Sugoi!" Yukari gasped as she took in the sight of Kazuma's transformed self.

"What the-?!" one of the Lizardmen gasped in shock. "Just what the hell are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare," Kazuma just smirked. "And you are my scaly new punching bags! Now take this! SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!"

The first of his red fins broke apart and he shot forward but did something different to his attack. While he was shooting forward, he angled his body and started to spin around so that he could add more momentum to his attack. His tactic worked and he plowed right through the three Lizardmen. They cried in pain as they were knocked to the sides and over the ground. Spinning to a stop, Kazuma looked at them with a large grin on his face.

"Had enough?" he smirked.

"Not even close!" the leader of the Lizardmen growled as he and his buddies got back to their feet. I dare you to try that again!"

"You asked for it!" Kazuma laughed before he started stomping towards the three Lizardmen.

One of the Lizardmen, not the Class Rep, charged with a snarling mouth fool of teeth. His claws were raised and ready to cut him open. Leaping forward, he slashed at Kazuma's body. The alter user simply raised his armored arm as the Lizardman's claws scraped across the body armor, breaking the nails on contact.

"Aaugh!" the Lizard-man cried as his claws shattered like glass.

"Oops, you got a boo-boo," Kazuma chuckled evilly. "Here, why don't you let me PUNCH it better!"

Rearing back his fist, Kazuma laid one into the Lizardman's jaw. The underling flew back with a resounding crack and landed at the feet away from his boss and fellow minion.

"Time to put them down!" Kazuma chuckled before he slammed his fist into the ground shooting him up again. When he got high enough, he yelled out "ANNIHILATING SECOND BULLET!" and aimed himself at the three bullies.

"Ahhh!" the three Lizardmen cried before they ran out from under the descending alter user.

"Damn. I missed," Kazuma grumbled as he got up and walked out of the large crater that he had just created. If the Lizardmenhad the time, they would have ran away right there after seeing the incredible power Kazuma alone had.

"Kazuma!" Moka cried as she ran over to the rising alter user. "Kazuma…I want to fight too!"

"Huh?" Kazuma blinked.

"Me too!" Kurumu frowned, shifting to her true form. "I may not like the kid, but I don't like guys who would hurt people for no reason."

"Makes sense to me," Kazuma nodded. He reached over and gently took Moka's rosario into his short fingers. "Here goes." He then tugged the rosario off, unsealing Moka's true form.

The Lizardmen shivered as they felt the rise of demonic power. Inner Moka's appearance was both sexy and intimidating. Her crimson eyes gazed arrogantly at the three Lizardmen before she turned her attention towards Kazuma. "Once again, Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet', you are full of surprises."

"I aim to please," grinned Kazuma. "Now let's teach these walking handbags a lesson!" He then started to charge straight towards them. Moka ran alongside the alter user as Kurumu flew through the air.

Kazuma ran over to one of them and struck him in the gut. He then brought his fist up and gave the Lizardman a powerful uppercut, which sent him up in the air and fall like a rock to the ground. Kurumu showed that her claws were as decorative as they were deadly she slashed the Lizard-man with her claws repeatedly before using a roundhouse kick to finally put him down. Looking up, she could see Kazuma dropping in and she flew out of the way for him to crush the Lizardman.

Moka was left to face off the lead Lizardman and snorted, "Pretty pathetic. Ganging up on a child. Kazuma was right, you really are a coward and must be weak if you need three of you to bully one little girl."

"You bitch!" the Lizard-man hissed before charging at Moka with his claws. "I'LL RIP YOU APART!!!"

He didn't get to do what he intended as Moka drew back her leg before swinging it. "Know you place!" she announced. The impact hit with a crack and sent the Lizardman flying into several trees. He groaned in pain when he stopped but then he looked ahead and saw Yukari standing ahead of him not too far away. He then charged right at her, planning to at least take her out.

Yukari could only stand there and screamed in terror.

"Don't you touch her!" Kazuma yelled out, shocking everyone to stand in place. The Class Rep. turned around in time and saw Kazuma's last fin brake apart.

"EXTERMINATING LAST BULLET!!!" And with those three works, Kazuma launched forward at the Lizardman and landed his most powerful blow to the Class Rep right in the face. The strike literally destroyed his teeth as they shattered like glass from the strength of the blow. The attack itself sent him flying through the air and skidded a few times on top of the water before crashing into a half sunken tree.

"Ha!" Kazuma laughed as he skidded back in circles from the recoil of the strike. "Kazuma and Moka: 1. Lizardmen: 0."

After all was said and done, Kazuma rushed up to Yukari before he powered down his alter.

"Very well done," Moka snickered before she retrieved her rosario. Clicking it back into place, she returned to her gentle outer Moka persona. She stumbled slightly, but managed to remain conscious.

"Anyway," Kazuma sighed. He turned to see Yukari. "You okay?"

"Wh…why?" asked Yukari. "Why did you come and help me?"

"Are you dumb or something?" Kurumu sighed. "We may not have gotten off on the right foot, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Yeah," Kazuma smiled. "I am pretty much the odd guy out here. I really wouldn't mind being friends again. I thought we got along pretty well."

"No one should have to be alone all the time," Moka smiled weakly.

Yukari blinked, then started sniffling, then broke out crying loudly. Moka was quick to react as she wrapped Yukari up in a hug. The tiny witch continued to cry loudly. She was so happy at this point. She wouldn't be alone or lonely anymore. She finally had friends who liked her.

Yukari then asked, "Kazuma, just what are you and what is with that arm of yours?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a circle, Kazuma once again had to explain what his power really was and where he came from. "And my alter power allows me to access abilities that no normal human can have whenever I need them," he finally finished. It had taken him a good 15 minutes to explain the complexities of his alter power and that he's from another dimension to Yukari, or at least an abridged version of it.

"So, you're human?" Yukari finally responded.

"Pretty much. Though after hearing what a border being is, I guess you can call me one also since I can't be considered completely human or monster. But to be honest, it really doesn't matter to me." Kazuma shrugged. "But with my alter power I can hide the human part."

"I can see how," Yukari nodded. "Nobody would believe that a human could do what you did. But, alter users and different dimensions? I never knew they could exist. I though what you turned into was a monster."

"You'd be surprised at what's out there," Kazuma said, knowing how unbelievable his story sounded.

"But you must swear to never tell anyone," warned Moka. "It's for his safety."

"Don't worry," beamed Yukari. "I owe Kazuma my life. Of course I'll keep it a secret."

"But rumors are gonna spread," Kurumu pointed out.

"Let them," Kazuma said nonchalantly. "It will just give them more reason to think I'm not human. And if they want to say that I'm a border being as well and try to mess with me, well, let's just say their in for surprise when they see what I can do."

"So, what else can you turn into?" asked Yukari, full of excitement at how powerful Kazuma really was. The other two girls also got close so that they could hear.

"Well, I've got two other forms of my alter that I change into, but I don't want to use them unless there's no other choice since the second form itself has enough power to cause a pretty strong earthquake if I'm not careful. And the last form is so strong, that it allows me to actually go into space and fight and breath like it was normal," Kazuma said as if it was nothing, remembering the fights that he has had with Ryuho. "Though I wouldn't mind having to go that far. Been awhile since I had a really good fight." Kazuma said with a slight sadistic smile.

The girls mouths practically dropped to the ground and eyes widened when they heard this. 'He's strong enough to cause an earthquake and go into space!' was the exact thought that they all had on their minds. Even Inner Moka, who could hear everything, was stunned to say the least at how powerful this one man was.

'_How can that be possible? He's not even a monster and yet he's more powerful than most S-Class creatures if he really can do what he says he can_.' She would have to go all out if she fought against him and even then it would be a difficult battle where, even though it is unlikely, she might lose. All the girls made sure to make a mental note to not get Kazuma mad.

"So then," Kazuma started to say getting up. "What say we head back to the school now? How about it… imouto-chan? (Means little sister)

Everybody froze in place when they heard Kazuma say that. Yukari just stared at him in disbelief.

"I-Imouto-chan?" she repeated.

"That's right," Kazuma said with a grin on his face. "And in return, I'll let you call me Kazu-kun. How about it?" Though in his mind he was thinking ot himself, 'Somethings gotta be wrong with me. Why am I letting her call me that stupid name? Maybe this is what people mean when their homesick.'

Yukari looked at him for a few more seconds before her vision became blurry with the tears filling up her eyes. She tackled him to the ground, crying tears of joy that Kazuma would actually want to call her his 'little sister'.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a large grin on his face. The other girls couldn't help but feel happy for the little witch and smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of days since the incident with Yukari and the Lizardmen. Presently, Moka and Kazuma were carrying boxes to their classroom for Miss Nekonome.

"So Yukari is getting along with her class now?" asked Kazuma curiously.

"Yes," Moka nodded happily. "She apologized for pulling so many pranks on her classmates and she's been doing better."

"That's good," Kazuma nodded. "At least she won't be bullied anymore. We probably took care of that."

"Hmm," Moka smiled.

"Mokaaaaaaa, Kazu-kunnn!" a young voice called in a sing-song tone.

"Huh?" Both vampire and alter user turned to see who was calling for them. To their surprise, Yukari was skipping towards them before she pressed herself between them.

"Hi!" the tiny witch smiled. "How are my two future lovers?"

HUH!?" Kazuma and Moka exclaimed, dumbfounded by Yukari's proclamation.

"Well," Yukari admitted shyly. "Ever since I saw you both in action, I just couldn't bear to be away from you both. In other words, I'M IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF YOU!"

"Now hold on a second!" Kazuma gaped. "How…how can you be in love with both of us?"

"Love knows no bounds!" Yukari announced. "We're all meant to be! It's fate!"

"Ooooooh!" Moka gulped. She didn't know what to say in this situation. Yukari seemed downright determined to keeping a relationship with her and Kazuma. How an eleven-year old wanted a three-way relationship was beyond her.

It seemed like another day at Yōkai Academy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FighterPlaneAce: **Please be sure to read and comment this, I'd like to know what you all think about it. Plus if there are any mistakes that I made please tell me and I'll try to avoid them in the next chapter. I was thinking of giving my story a mix between the manga and the anime show of Rosario+Vampire. And the question of a KazumaxMoka or KazumaxHarem, it seems that a harem will happen. But I still need to get Mizorein the story, but later. Next up, battle with the Fan Club boys and Kazuma reveals his 2nd form. I can't wait!


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N**: The shows belong to their respective creators and not me. Plus I'm sorry for the long wait for those who like this story. Full explanation at the bottom. If you've seen s-CRY-ed anime, then you should know what Kazuma should look like. I also tried to remember the flashbacks that the girls had of the stalkers following them as best I could. Kazuma's right eye will stay closed and only open when he uses his alters 2nd or 3rd stage like in the anime. And here we… go!

**Chapter 4**

**s-CRY-ed to Fan Club**

Kazuma yawned as he made his way to school after spending most of his time working. 'Damn this sucks. I'm able to pound the living hell and completely destroy an army of hundreds of Dar's. But I can't believe how hard this school stuff is. Now I know why so many people hate it.' Said the alter user. It didn't help matters that it took a while before Kurumu finally get done with her homework after she asked Kazuma to help her since he seems to understand it a little better than she did, even though he wasn't the smartest. Of course Kazuma suspected that she was playing dumb on purpose so that she could have an excuse to stay longer in his room. Still, even she had to leave so Kazuma would be able to get some sleep.

"You! Kazuma'The Shell Bullet'!" a voice shouted from behind.

Kazuma still groggy, turned around to see who was talking to him. Who he found were three fellow students, each of them were crying anime tears. One was tall with glasses but looked like he could do better as a scarecrow, the second looked completely average, and the third was short and pudgy.

"Yeah? What do you guys want?" Kazuma asked.

"You! Our eternal rival!" Glasses shouted, pointing at Kazuma.

"We'll never forgive you!" cried Pudgy.

"Today is the day we declare war on YOU Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet'!" Average finished.

Kazuma just looked at them with half closed eye. He then let out another yawn before he spoke. "Sorry you guys, I'm already busy fighting a war with some other people. Come back some other time." And with that, the alter user just turned around and went on his way to school.

"I wonder what it was that I did that made them say that." Kazuma said to himself out loud.

"You don't know?!" cried Average. "Then we'll tell you!"

"You're bothering our goddesses! That's what you're doing!" growled Pudgy.

"We cannot tolerate this!" roared Glasses.

Now Kazuma was even more confused "Would you make sense already?!" Kazuma snapped, getting annoyed with the weirdness that the three students were showing off, even though he should've gotten used to this by now. Yōkai Academy was a weird place full of different kind of monsters after all.

The trio then tossed off their jackets to reveal what could only be described as THE most hideous pink coats that made Kazuma gawk at them. They were just so tacky. Even the uniforms that HOLY used were better looking than these. It was almost too painful to look at them. Making fun of them about it probably wouldn't be helpful either. They had probably heard it all.

The Average one sang, "L.O.V.E. CUTE Mokyuu-san!"

The Pudgy one continued, "We won't lose to the likes of you," before singing, "Kurumu, love, love, lovely, Kurumu."

The Glasses one sang, "C.U.T.E. Yukarin! Moe, moe, huu huu!"

Kazuma just stared at them, nobody moved for a minute. The only thing that happened was a gust of wind blowing by between them. 'Oh yeah, these guys are definitely crazier then some of the guys back in HOLY,' thought the alter user. That's when he realized something. "Hold on sec, Mokyuu, Kurumu and Yukarin?" Kazuma blinked. "No, you don't mean…"

"That's right!" The Average one announced, "I am the leader of the Moka Akashiya-sama Fan Club, Kouzou Kasahara!"

"Furthermore," The Pudgy one continued, "I'm the leader of the Kurumu Kurono Fan Club, Gouzaburou Taira!"

"And I'm the leader of the Yukari Sendou Fan Club, Kubisaku Naga!"

"TOGETHER WE ARE THE LOVE-LOVE ALLIANCE!!!"

Kazuma stared at them again as another wind blew by. People were staring too. Kazuma said, "O.K., I'm out of here. See you guys like…never."

"Don't think you'll get away from us that easily!" Naga shouted, raising a megaphone. "You are our sworn enemy!"

"Our vengeance will be painful and swift!" Taira added, raising his own megaphone. "You won't now what hit you!"

"Prepare yourself, 'Shell Bullet'!" Kasahara finished, raising his megaphone and completing the trio.

"Damn, why now," Kazuma frowned as he got into his fighting stance. "I don't need this first thing in the morning."

"LOVE-LOVE ALLIANCE!!" Kasahara shouted loudly. "CHAAAAAARGE!!"

They all r right at him, Kubisaku went behind him, Kouzou and Gouzaburou were on his right and left. Kubisaku started to charge him from behind with Kouzou and Gouzaburou starting their charges from the front. Kazuma just stood there and sighed, he then took a step to the left which caused Kubisaku to miss him. The alter user then spun around and delivered a strong roundhouse kick to Kubisaku's back with his right leg which connected and sent him to the ground.

Using the momentum of the kick, Kazuma took his right hand and struck a powerful uppercut to Kouzou's gut, which had him staggering back arms around his stomach. That only left Gouzaburou trying to complete his attack. Unfortunately Kazuma had other plans and did a back flip while striking the overweight teen in the chin with the heel of his combat boots. When it was all said and done, all three of the fan club boys were on the ground, hands covering the respected parts of their bodies where they got hit. The fight itself took less then a few seconds from start to finish. Some of the students who were watching were looking at the scene in amazement at what Kazuma was able to do. The silence was then broken when a voice cried out.

"Hey! What the heck is going on here?" a new voice called out.

The four boys stopped their impending fight to see who was talking. Following the source of the voice, their eyes landed on none other than Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. All three looked a little angry at the boys who were facing off against their friend. The three boys all developed blushes and adoring looks on their faces.

"Oh hey Girls!" Kazuma waved at them. Ignoring the Love-Love Alliance, the three girls went over to Kazuma.

"Did they hurt you, Kazuma?" asked Moka.

"No way, I'm fine," he smiled.

"Are you sure?" asked Kurumu.

"Completely," nodded Kazuma.

"I'm glad!" beamed Yukari.

Seeing the exchange, the Love-Love Alliance's faces fell. Before they turned away and left, they glared daggers at Kazuma, vowing revenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Love-Love Alliance?" repeated Moka as she; Kazuma, Kurumu and Yukari were on their way headed to class.

"Your fan boys, from what it looks like," explained Kazuma. "A bunch of nuts if you ask me. I mean did you see those coats? Even the people back in HOLY had more style then they do."

"Well, if they try and bother you, you can take care of them," said Kurumu as she placed an arm around one of his. "You can just change into your alter and pound them."

"Now that's a very tempting thing to do, but I prefer to use my power for emergencies only."

"Don't worry, Kazuma!" smiled Yukari. "I don't think they'll be much of a problem!"

"Thanks sis." Kurumu agreed with a smile to her, which Yukari responded my giving him a hug for calling her sis. At this point Kurumu spoke up. "Still, I think I recognized one of those guys. The pudgy one."

"Really?" asked Kazuma. "From where?"

"He's been stalking me…" Kurumu shivered.

This caused Kazuma to stop dead in his tracks in mid step. "He's been doing what?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kurumu was busy at the schools store to stock up on supplies for her newest potion to use on Kazuma and make him hers. He was a tough guy but she would wear him down eventually, especially with the baked treats that she had made the previous night. She couldn't fail!_

_As she was walking, she felt like someone was watching her. Turning around to check, she spotted a pudgy guy leaning against the wall in a standard 'bishonen' pose that one would see out of anime or manga. Sadly, it didn't really work for him all that well._

_Shivering, Kurumu ignored the odd boy and continued on her way. She had more important things to do after all. Things like giving Kazuma her treats and making sure she would be the one in his heart! These cookies were going to be the first step towards victory she thought while having a small evil smile on her face._

_Feeling like she was being watched again, Kurumu turned around. She saw the same pudgy guy from before leaning against a different wall in a different pose. Now feeling extremely disturbed, Kurumu made tracks at a quicker pace. Of all the times to gain a stalker._

_Her day didn't get much easier either. She was stretching out for gym class and going through the motions of making sure her body wouldn't cramp up on her. Bending over, she looked at some bushes that were behind her and her eyes widened in shock. That guy was back again! He was still in one of those poses too!_

'_He's still hanging around?!' Kurumu cried in her thoughts._

_The final straw came when the busty succubus came out of the girls' washroom. Coming out into the open air, she gaped when she spotted the stalker from before hanging out in front of the washroom. He was still in his poses too!_

"_Would you just go away already?!" Kurumu shrieked as she ran to lose the weird student._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's giving me the creeps," Kurumu huffed.

"Okay, shouldn't you have told one of the teachers or something?" Kazuma asked with some concern. "I would have done something if I knew this was happening. I mean, this is something serious. Stalkers can get pretty dangerous if you don't do anything about them quickly."

"Ooohh! You care about me! I knew you did!" Kurumu gigged while hugging Kazuma's arm while making sure he got a good feel of her chest. "And don't worry, I'm used to stalkers. What kind of succubus would I be if I didn't know how to deal with a stubborn guy?"

'Good question' thought the alter user. "I guess," he said. "But we don't know what kind of monster this guy is. For all we know he might be dangerous off school grounds."

"That's why I have you to protect me!" Kurumu smiled fondly.

"Hey!" Yukari cried. "I had to deal with a stalker too!"

"WHAT?!" the three older students cried, Kazuma yelling the loudest. Two out of concerned shock and the third one in jealous annoyance. (coughKurumucough)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oof, this is heavy," Yukari huffed. She was bringing a pile of items to class that day. She decided to try to do it without any magic. Her parents always taught her that magic wasn't always the answer. Hard work sometimes was more effective than the most powerful magic._

_KA-CHAK!_

"_Huh, what was that?" the tiny witch blinked. She turned around to see what the noise was. She found a skinny guy with glasses holding a camera up to his face in her direction. He also seemed to be in a daze of some kind too._

"_Hey!" Yukari cried loudly. "What do you think you're taking pictures of?!"_

"_Huh?" the student blinked, coming to reality. "Oh! I'm taking pictures of the ever-changing school! Its part of my duty as a member of the photography club!"_

_He proved his statement by taking shots of everything in the vicinity. Despite his cover-up, Yukari had a hard time believing it. Still, she just sighed and continued taking her stuff back to class._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now I'm starting to get mad!" Kazuma frowned. "Just who the hell do these guys think they are?"

"Like you said, just some obsessive fan boys," frowned Kurumu. "Hey, Moka. What about you? Did you get stalked too?"

"Well…I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary," Moka answered honestly.

"Still, I'd be careful if I were you," warned Kazuma. "Who knows what these guys would do."

"Don't worry, if they try anything again to you we'll be there on top of them and crush them. That way we can take care of you andcatch them with their pants down at the same time, Yahohoo." Kurumu cried out with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"That'll be killing two birds with one stone if we did that." Yukari said as a side note after hearing what Kurumu said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, in one of the unused club rooms, plotting was taking place. Within a room that was covered wall to wall of pictures depicting the three beauties of Yokai Academy, three fan boys plotted to do away with their opponent.

"Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet," Naga growled. He was sitting with a picture of Yukari in his arms. "Why do you go to him, Yukari? Why? WHY?!"

"You can do so much better, Kurumu," Taira moaned as he cuddled against a life-size picture of Kurumu.

"We have seen the enemy, and he has seen us," Kasahara spoke from an actual shrine made to the three girls. "Now the battlefield is set for us to destroy him once and for all!"

"Huzzah!" Taira ad Naga both cried, still cuddling the pictures of their idols.

"I propose a plan," Kasahara continued. "We must wait until Kazuma is alone. That way we are able to crush him! We must not let our idols see though. Such action would crush them."

"Hai, hai," the two fan boys nodded.

"But what about the fact that Kazuma can change into a creature that has never been seen before?" asked Naga. "What do we do?"

"We can do THAT," Kasahara spoke up. "We will prove our superiority as suitors for our idols tomorrow! Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet' will fall!

"HUZZAAH!!" the two fan boys cried loudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, as much as Kazuma liked Yōkai Academy, or at least the friends he made in it, he still missed home. It'd been awhile since he has been able to see Kanami. Heck, he was even starting to miss his fights with Ryuho. Sadly, he still had no idea on how to get home. He'd been going to the Headmaster to see if he had any ideas on how to get him home. That was when he suggested to Kazuma to try the bus stop at the opening of the tunnel and ask the bus driver. The Headmaster figured that if the school was on a different plane then the human world, it might be able to take him home. They both know that it was a long shot, but it was the best they had for now.

As Kazuma was walking along the hallway alone, he knew that when the girls found out that he was trying to find a way back home that they would be upset. The four of them have become close so it would be sad for them to see him leave.

He kept on walking until he heard footsteps approaching. He spun around and saw the Love-Love Alliance right behind him. "Oh, not you nut jobs again," grumbled Kazuma.

We shall defeat you!" Kasahara announced. "Get him!"

"I don't have time for this!" Kazuma ran as the trio ran after him.

-TIME BREAK-

The rest of the day was just the same. Kazuma had to avoid the Love-Love Alliance since he couldn't fight them in the school. He went around corners and bends. He even had to use his powered up fist to leap over the building to get to the other side so he could lose them. As he was coming down, he noticed Moka walking by. He came in from behind and before Moka knew what happened, she had a hand covering her mouth and another around her waist while being carried against the wall.

Moka was about to scream and try to fight her way out when Kazuma whispered into her ear, "Moka calm down, it's me." At that point they were against the wall and Kazuma looked around to corner. Seeing that the coast was clear, he took his hands off of her and rested his back against the wall and slide down to sit on the floor with a tired look on his face. Moka then turned around and faced Kazuma.

"Kazuma! Why did you do that?! You nearly scared me half to death!" Moka said in a comical looking pout before she took a look at her tired friend. "Kazuma, what's wrong?

"It's that damn Love-Love Alliance!" Kazuma said, clearly starting to get pissed at them. "It's like everywhere I go, their right there to try and challenge me."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Moka asked.

Kazuma thought for a minute. He then remembered that he was heading to the bus stop to talk with the bus driver. "Moka, I'm heading to the bus stop."

Needless to say, this started to scare Moka. "What? Why are you going there?"

Kazuma just sighed and thought that now would be the best time to tell her what he was planning. "I need to talk with the bus driver to see if he can take me back to my dimension." Moka's reaction to what he had said was a lot better then what he expected, she started to tear up.

"B-b-but why? Don't you like it hear?" Cried Moka.

Kazuma stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, tears threatening to come down her face. "Of course I like it here Moka, and I really enjoy being with you girls. But this isn't my world, I don't belong here, and I have people to protect back home who really need me." He ended with a sad looking smile on his face, knowing that this was the right thing to do and try to get back to his world. He then said, "Moka I need you to do me a favor."

At this Moka listened carefully to what he had to say.

"I want you to go and get Kurumu and Yukari, tell them what I just told you and meet me at the bus stop alright?" The alter user asked. Moka just wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. She then turned around to find the others. Kazuma just stood there for a minute before he turned around and started to head to the bus stop all the while thinking 'They're going to kill me for this.' Shuddering at the thought of what the girls might do to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuma made it to the bus stop without any problem from the Love-Love Alliance, which he was really grateful for. He then walked up to the schedule for the bus and was even happier to see that the bus was coming here today. That meant he didn't have to wait long for it to arrive. Kazuma thought it was his lucky day until he heard three familiar and annoying voices. He mentally cursed Kami for this.

"'Shell Bullet'!" a voice cried.

"Dammit all, I was so close." The alter user sighed. He turned around and unsurprisingly found the fan boys again.

"We have been chasing you all day!" Kasahara shouted. "Now there is no place left to run!"

"It was very foolish to be here out in the open!" Taira added. "Here we can do anything we want!"

"Prepare yourself for defeat!" cried Naga.

Kasahara placed an umbrella over his head and immediately a single eye appeared along witha mouth and hanging tongue.

Taira opened up his shirt and his face lost all its facial features, leaving it blank. His fat belly was also hanging out.

Naga's neck stretched long and was triple the height of his body.

Kazuma just stared at them and then asked, "What in the heck are you guys?"

"We are low class monsters," cried Kasahara.

"That's why we are looked down upon," cried Taira.

"But we can take it because we have our idols!" cried Naga as well.

"But first, we must free our idols from you!" the three shouted in unison before charging.

Kazuma just waited till they got close before he made a move. The fan boys suddenly stopped and as they saw Kazuma darken in color and start to glow. Kazuma then powered up his alter to only transform his hands since he didn't want to waste the energy on these three. When he was done, Kazuma's hands were covered in his alters red claw like gauntlets.

"What is that? We never heard he was able to change his hands!" Cried Naga.

"Don't worry, there's no way they can be that powerful. All we need to do is attack him together." the umbrella-headed creature cried to his companions.

Kazuma just smiled, "Normally you would be right about that. But then again," he started to charge at them as he pulled his right hand back. "I'm not exactly what you would call normal!" The alter user finished his sentence with a sadistic grin on his face driving his fist right into Naga's face sending the long necked monster back.

He then turned around quickly and charged the other two. Kazuma opened one of his fists and used its claws to slash at Kasahara. The umbrella monster yelled in pain as Kazuma finished his attack on him. Taira charged right at Kazuma, hoping to wound him, but his charge was stopped when Kazuma grabbed the pudgy students' shirt. The alter user then used the monsters own charge against Taira by using his momentum to lift up the lower class monster, heaved him over his shoulder, and slam him hard on his back on the rock ground creating a small impression where he landed.

"You guys really should just give up before you really end up hurt. You don't have what it takes to beat me." Said the alter user to the three downed monsters.

"We will never surrender to you!" All three of them cried out at once. Then Kasahara got up and yelled, "It's time for us to use our secret weapon!"

"Hai!" Cried the other two members.

Naga positioned his neck so that Taira could stand on it. Kasahara spun like a top and took to the air. He came to a stop on time of Taira's head. As they made contact, Kazuma had to cover his eye as there was a bright flash of light. He had to shield his eye for a moment as the light died down. When it did, he got a surprise at what was standing in front of him.

Instead of three small monsters, one big monster stood in their place. He had a large fleshy body with a face on the chest. His back held an umbrella while the head on his shoulders had brown hair and a single eye. The same head was also on a long neck.

"Everything is." "For the love of." "Our Idols." Said each of the three fan club members. "Just call me big brother!" TaNaKa (Taira, Naga, and Kasahara) gloated.

"Well… you don't see that everyday," Said the alter user. 'These guys are just as big as that dragon like alter when I found Kanami again.' Thought Kazuma.

"We will now crush you Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet'! TaNaKa cried.

"Oh how I would love to see you guys try!" And with the ending of that sentence, Kazuma began to darken in color again and glow the same strange light. He then stuck his right arm to the side and his alter process began once again. After he finished, he stood there in all his transformed glory looking right at the monster.

"It's time to show you guys what happens when you mess with someone like me." Said the alter user.

"There is no chance for you to defeat us! Now take this!" The now giant monster started to charge at him with the intention to strike Kazuma with his large fist.

Kazuma just stood there, and then he smiled at the large monster that was coming at him. "You wanna bet!" He then pulled back his fist, and at the same time yelled out, "SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!" With that, he was launched at great speed toward the monster. If TaNaKa thought that Kazuma was strong before, then they were completely blown away with the sheer power of his attack. When the two fists connected, TaNaKa was pushed back a good twenty feet before they came to a full stop. He just stared at the alter user who still had a grin on his face.

"What's the matter you guys? What happened to all that boasting earlier?" Said the alter user with an evil looking grin on his face that made the giant monster shudder. "Well if you're not going to attack then I will! Here I come!" At that the alter user slammed his fist into the ground and shot upwards leaving the fan boys to stare in awe. Once Kazuma at to a comfortable height, he called out his second attack. "ANNIHILATING SECOND BULLET!"

The attack came too fast for the large monster to block because of its bulky body. As a result, Kazuma's attack landed dead center of the creature's chest causing it to yell out in pain at the force of the blow.

Kazuma was about to unleash his final attack when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Kazuma!" The alter user heard and he turned around to see Moka, Kurumu and Yukari approaching.

"Oh, so you girls made it huh? Good, things were starting to get boring around here." Kazuma said with a smile on his face.

"Kazuma!" Moka cried as she reached her alter user friend first. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kazuma reassured her. He then turned his head and looked at TaNaKa, then got an idea in his head that made him grow an evil looking smile. "Hey girls?" They turned their heads to face him. "Would you like in on this little fight also?" Looking back at them with the smile still on his face. The girls then understood what he was saying and grew smiles of their own.

"Why as a matter of fact I do." Said Kurumu. "You're my Destined One, and anyone who messes with you has to deal with me also." Said a now fully transformed Succubus with her now exposed wings, tail, and now razor sharp extended nails.

"That's right!" Yukari nodded. "You fought for us! Now we'll fight for you!" Getting her wand ready in her hand.

Kazuma then turned his attention to Moka for a second before she spoke.

"We'll fight with you today, Kazuma," Moka smiled. Taking his hand, she brought it up to her rosario. "Please?"

Kazuma decided to have a little fun, "Now how can I say no to a face like that." Making Moka blush. "Besides, I'm sure your other self would like to have some fun also." And at the end of those words, he removed the rosario and the familiar burst of energy came with it.

Moka's body immediately pulsed with demonic energy. Her pink hair turned silver and her body seemed to mature. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned a crimson red. Her body pulsed with the power of the vampire, making the huge TaNaKa freeze in his tracks.

"Hmmm," Inner Moka frowned as she took in the sight. "It seems trash is trash no matter where you go."

"So cold," TaNaKa shivered. He then started crying happily. "But our true idol has arrived! Hooray!"

Kazuma, having had enough of this, stepped forward to face the monster. "Come on girls; let's get rid of these guys." The four of them then started their attacks at the creature.

Kurumu flew in a high speeds to get behind TaNaKa, once she got past the large monster she slashed away at the creatures blind spot with her nails. This left the TaNaKa to yell out in pain but was soon silenced when he was hit over the head with a kitchen sink, courtesy of Yukari. This left the trio to wobble around while trying to get the swirls out of their eyes. Once they did however, they saw something that didn't make them happy.

"So Moka, do you want to attack him at the same time? I go for the body and you aim for the head?" Said the alter user to the vampire.

"Do whatever you want, just don't get in my way." Said Moka with a serious look on her beautiful face.

"Then let's get this over with then!" At the end of those seven words, both Kazuma and Inner Moka ran at full speed at TaNaKa who couldn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Let's see how that fan-club of yours will survive this! EXTERMINATING," Started Kazuma.

"Know your place!" Moka leaped into the air aiming to land a powerful kick to the creature.

"LAST BULLET!!!" And with the last two words spoken, Kazuma and Moka delivered their respected attack at once. Kazuma sending his punch deep into TaNaKa's over sized stomach and Moka landing a devastating kick to the creatures head. Bothattacks send the trio that was the Love Love Alliance into the side of the cliff leaving a very large hole.

When TaNaKa got out of the hole, he suddenly broke up into the three club member. By the way they were groaning andstill on the ground, they were obviously in great pain.

"So, you guys ready to give up yet? Kazuma asked them while walking towards them.

"Never! We're not giving up yet!" The three of them said, of course it took a great deal of effort.

"You guys had better give up. There's no way that you have anymore strength to fight us with." Kurumu said in the distance.

That's when the fan-club grew a smirk on their faces and started to get up. "That's why we brought our backup plan!"

After that was said, there was an explosion in front of the trio which forced Kazuma and the others to back away, covering their eyes from the dust. When it was clear, what awaited them shocked the group. Even Moka had to raise an eyebrow at what she was seeing.

"WE HAVE COME TO DEFEAT YOU KAZUMA 'THE SHELL BULLET'!" Came the cry of what appeared to be a small army of a hundred of the schools students of all shapes and sizes standing on top of the cliff. They all had the look of getting what they want.

"W-what is this?" Said Kurumu, trying to stand her ground while facing such large odds.

"This is the force of the Love-Love Alliance and its dedication to the getting rid of Kazuma and freeing our idols from him!" Yelled Kasahara while he and the other two original members of the Alliance were standing by his sides. "We know that he doesn't have more than three main attacks of which he can use. And now that he has already used them all, we will finally defeat him!"

The girls looked at Kazuma with a worried at what they heard because it was true. They hadn't seen Kazuma use his attacks more then three times. Kazuma just stood there however with a look of pure determination on his face.

"So what are you waiting for then? An invitation? Come on and give me your best shot!" Said the alter user which surprised everyone with his bold statement in the face of such a large number of opponents. Some were wondering if he's lost it.

"We will and we will continue to feel the joy we get being saved by the strength our idols give us to bear the taunts we receive. Behold!" Naga growled. And with that, the three of them transformed once again into there giant form. All the while, Kazuma just stood there not amused.

"Don't make me laugh. You think being rescued is exciting?" Asked Kazuma.

"Why? Do you havea problem with being rescued?" Asked TaNaKa.

"You mean other than the fact that you can't accomplish anything on your relying on someone else?" Stated the alter user. This got the attention of a certain S-Class vampire who was now listening with great interest at what the alter user was saying. She found it matched well to her way of thinking.

TaNaKa just started to clap his hands together and said, "Thanks for the macho philosophy. But I'm not sure what you're hoping to accomplish in a situation like this. You're hopelessly outnumbered."

"Heh heh, idiot. You just don't get it do you?" Kazuma said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, and what is it that I'm supposed to get exactly?" TaNaKa asked while all the other students were getting ready to fight Kazuma.

"Because you're always relying on something. Because you're always controlled by your own past. You haven't gained anything by yourself! I'll show you. I'll show you what real determination looks like!" After his little speech, it everyone's full attention turned to the alter user, wondering what he meant by that.

Kazuma then started to flex his right arm as if putting his strength into it whiles another piece of the area around him 'boomed' out of existence. "Haaaaaaaa, haaaaaa!" grunted the alter user when suddenly, for the first time since the girls have met him, he opened his right eye and was now looking with both eyes. Three orange fins then formed on his face near his right eye extending to cover the light brown portion of his hair with a forth one underneath it. After the fins were formed, Kazuma's entire body glowed as if it were going through a spin cycle of a rainbow of different colors.

To say that the others who were watching were freaked out about what they were seeing was an understatement, they had no idea what was happening to him. They had never seen Kazuma act like this before. The looks on their faces ranged from amazement to shock at what they were watching. Moka herself was practically speechless at the amount of power that was coming off of Kazuma right now. 'What is this power!? What is he!?' The S-Class vampire thought to herself. She and everybody else had to place a hand to their eyes to cover the bright light that was coming off of Kazuma.

"**MORE POWER!**" Cried the alter user. "**AND MORE! AND MORE! SHINE BRIGHTER!**" After those final two words were spoken, Kazuma raised his right arm into the air and, to everyone's horror since they didn't know any better, completely disintegrated. It was then replaced by an even bigger and thicker version of his alter arm.

Instead of the normal three red fins, they were replaced by what looked like a large golden propeller on his back with what looked like thorns on it. His shoulder was protected by red colored armor. He had a strange device in the middle of his fist which looked more like a large disk than a hand. Everything from the elbow down was encased in some kind of large, strange orange and gold colored armor that was twice as big as his first stages alter though still kept the red clawed fist and had a serrated line run down the middle with the right side of the arm hollowing out to form a sharp point at the end. There was what looked like a small cuff on the wrist that seemed as if it was keeping the arm together while the rest of his arm looked to have changed half orange and half pale orange. There were also two golden spikes on the right side of his fist in a slightly laid back angle, but not enough that they couldn't be used as a weapon. Once the transformation was complete, Kazuma brought his arm down in front of him, blocking the right side of his face yelling, "**SHELL BULLET!!!**"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Everyone at the scene cried out at Kazuma's new form.

"You mean this thing?" Asked the alter user. "It's a power I've gained."

"D-d-don't th-th-think that y-y-you're going to scare us with th-th-that! We will defeat you, and we will do it now!" Said TaNaKa in a nervous voice. And with that most of the student behind them transformed into their monster forms, most of them capable of shooting fire, water and ice. Once they got the signal to attack, they each shot out streams of fire, water, ice, and what ever other range attacks to attack Kazuma.

The girls all knew that they wouldn't be able to get to Kazuma in time to get out of the way. Moka herself had to admit that taking an attack like that head on would cause her damage. And by the time she even got to Kazuma they wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. All in all, things looked bleak for their alter user friend from another dimension. All they could do was look on in horror (or in Moka's case, in frustration) as the attack was nearing Kazuma. That's when they noticed that he didn't look afraid or scared at the attack coming towards him. In fact, they could swear that they saw him smiling at it just before it hit him.

**BOOM!!!**

There, where Kazuma was standing was nothing but a large black cloud of smoke. There were still rocks and debris falling around the girls, though their attention was focused on where their friend once stood. While on the cliff the fan club was cheering at their success.

"Hah! You see? Not even the great 'Shell Bullet' could have survived that attack. Now we can finally worship our idols as they shou-." Unfortunately for the fan club, they were put to silence when they felt the unbelievable amount of killing intent coming off of the girls who looked at the boys as if they were ready to kill.

However, before any well deserved blood could be shed, all and actions were put to a standstill when a beam of what could any be described as a pillar of golden light shot up to the sky, creating holes in the clouds above. They looked and saw that the beam was coming from where Kazuma was supposed to be and couldn't believe their eyes.

-Scene Change-

"And that class is how you… Class?" Nekonome turned around only to see that her class wasn't listening to her but all looking to the left. "Class? What is it?" All she got for a response was a slowly rising hand from one of the students pointing out the window. Nekonome just followed to where the finger was pointing. Once she did, her disguise failed her as her cat ears and tail shot pointing straight up standing on end.

There, off in the distance where the bus stop should be located, was a very tall, very bright golden pillar of light that seemed to shoot up to the heavens. But that wasn't what was getting her worried, what was scaring her was the sheer amount of power she could feel coming from it. Even her students seemed to be able to feel it as some were starting to sweat.

"Class dismissed until further notice!" Cried the cat teacher as she ran as fast as her legs could take her to the Headmasters office. Once she got to the door though, she had to hit the breaks before she crashed into the schools gym teacher Kotsubo, math teacher Ririko, and art teacher Ishigami also inside the Headmasters office.

"Headmaster, what is the meaning of this?! What's with that light?! The entire school can practically see it! And if they can't they sure a hell can feel the power coming off of that thing! Just what is it?!" Yelled out Kotsubo, a serious look on his face. All the while the Headmaster had his back turned to them while looking out of the window to look at the light in the distance. The mysterious man that was the exorcist had his ever present grin on his face and chuckling to himself.

"Heh heh heh, I would have never expected that the young man would be this powerful." The exorcist said out loud. The other teachers were looking out him in confusion.

"Sir, do you know what's causing this? Asked Ririko.

"Not what Ririko sensei, but who." This of course got the teachers to go wide eyed, even Nekonome had her usually closed eyes opened at this new information that the Headmaster had given them.

"This power is coming from a person?! That's not possible! Even if that was true then this being would have to be hundreds of years old to be this powerful! Even an S-Class monster like a vampire wouldn't probably be able to defeat something like this!" Cried Kotsubo.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' The Exorcist mentally himself while having an even bigger smile on his face. "Not centuries Kotsubo sensei, not even close. Try 15 years old," He said. 'And in 3…2…1…'

"NANI!!!" All the teachers shouted at the same time. The exorcist now had their complete and undivided attention.

'I was right, I am enjoying this.' He thought to himself while chuckling. He then proceeded to pull out a picture out of his robs. "Here is the source of the power that you're feeling. I'm sure that you'll all be surprised. You especially Nekonome sensei." He said his ever present grin on his face.

He passed the photo to them; the gym teacher took it and held it in front of him so that the rest of the teachers can see it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" The all shouted at the same time, eyes going white and as big as dinner plates.

What was looking right back at them was the picture of Kazuma. Each of the teachers minds were going crazy with the information that they have been given.

Kotsubo just stared in disbelief; he knew Kazuma had excellent grades in his gym classes but didn't think he had a power like this. Nekonome and Ririko were wondering how he could do something like this. Sure they saw that he wasn't a push over, but didn't think he could be this strong. Ishigami, while shocked, couldn't help but wonder if she should try to "introduce" him to her art work.

'This is better than cable.' The Headmaster thought to himself while letting another chuckle slip through.

-Back with Kazuma and the gang-

All the girls could do while looking at the pillar of light shooting up to the sky was stair wide eyed. Kurumu and Yukari were currently behind Moka, holding each other while slightly shaking in fear at what was happening. Moka had a barley noticeable bead of sweat coming down the side of her cheek. The power she was feeling matched that of most S-Class monsters if not more.

The fan-club was doing a lot worse in trying to keep their cool. They looked as if they were ready to piss themselves where they stood. It didn't help matters that they were shaking in fear and sweating bullets. That's when they, along with the girls, noticed the outline of a figure from the source of the light as the smoke was clearing away. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Standing there, as if nothing had happened was none other than Kazuma in the center of the beam of light. And then it hit them. Harder than a dozen of Kazuma's 'bullet' attacks.

'He's the one doing all this! The light! That incredible amount of power! It's all coming from him!' Once they figured this out, the girls couldn't help but wonder at what other surprises Kazuma had yet to show. The fan club was still glued to where they were, they knew that they were totally screwed. Kazuma just looked at them and smiled, his body still covered in the gold light.

"Not bad you guys. If that attack was more powerful, you might have been able to leave a scratch on me. Or at least mess up my clothes or something." Kazuma said in a mocking tone. "Now how about I show you one of my attacks?" Said the alter user. He then brought his arm in front of him and started to grunt again. "Haaaaaaaa, haaaaaa!" That's when the device in the middle of his fist opened up, causing the armor on his forearm to expand open, making the cuff on his wrist snap right off. What got everyone's attention was that the inside of the arm was completely black with what looked like red circuit lines weaved in it which made the arm look more like a machine. Once the device opened up, it made a whirling sound as if it was sucking something into it with what looked like a vortex appearing in front of it.

It was then that Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari started seeing parts of the area break apart. The device itself started to dematerialize the surrounding area and was absorbing it, powering the second stage further. That's when they noticed the propeller on his back beginning to spin andpick up speed. They were all frozen in place seeing Kazuma's body starting to float off the ground and hover a good 3 feet about it.

"**SHELL BULLET BURST!!!**" The alter user called out loud while completing a full rotation, getting ready to attack.

"N-N-Now h-h-hold on th-th-there," Said scared TaNaKa trying to say something to Kazuma. But it was too late.

Before they could say anything else, Kazuma shot forward at even greater speeds than what his fins usually gave him. The large propeller spinning at incredible speeds while at the same time was expelling a black and grey exhaust like mist which seemed to help propel him forward. All the while shouting, "**THAT'S IT SHINE! NOW KEEP SHINING! BRIGHTER!! SHINE EVEN BRIGHTER!!!**" Each time he said that, Kazuma's fist kept glowing brighter until it shone as if it was made of gold itself. Needless to say, Moka and the others were completely entranced with this display of power.

Moka was the first to come out of her stupor and realized the dangers of the attack. She then turned around and grabbed hold of Kurumu and Yukari. She then started to pull them behind a large fallen tree to use as cover.

"What are you doing Moka?! We have to help Kazuma!" Cried Kurumu, Yukari nodding her head in agreement.

Moka just turned to look at them, a very stern look on her face. "Kazuma can take care of himself. We have to get to cover before that attack of his hits." And not a moment too soon did they get behind the down tree and waited for what was sure to be a big explosion.

…And they were right.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Yelled the alter user, approaching the fan club at high speed.

"St-st-st-stay back!" Cried a terrified fan club, but their yells fell on depth ears.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah!!" And with that final cry, Kazuma landed his attack. The following explosion was enormous. It engulfed the entire cliff side in a blazing red sphere.

The force of the wind generated from the explosion was fierce. The girls had to keep low or else they would have been blown a along with the rest of the debris.

-Scene Change-

Many of the students had made their way outside to see what was going on. Those that were still in the school had made their way to the nearest window or roof to see. Amongst the students were rumors and questions on what was going on.

"Hey, what do you think is happening?" Asked one student.

"Don't know. But did you see that beam of light earlier? That thing was huge!" Said another student. That's when one of the girls in the crowed yelled out.

"What's that?!" She cried while pointing.

The rest of the students turned to where she was pointing to. And… well lets just say that what happened next scared the living crap about of them.

**BOOOM!!**

A huge explosion sounded off in the distance with a force that made the very ground they were standing on shake. They were all able to see it themselves off in the distance. It was huge, and seemed to be coming from the bus stop.

-Back with Kazuma and the gang-

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were still hiding behind the fallen tree as there was still debris falling all over the place. They kept hidden for another minute before it stopped raining debris. When it did finally stop, they slowly raised form there cover to see what had happened. There eyes went as wide as dinner plates when they saw the bus stop… or at least what was left of the place. Even Moka paled at what she was looking at. 'No way…' Was the thought on each of their minds.

What they were seeing was that the ground in front of them was littered with the remains of rock, trees, along with the battered, beaten, and bruised bodies of the fan-club. And to even further their overloaded minds to what just happened, the cliff face that the club was originally standing on had a large chunk of it missing. Instead it had a hundred foot wide crater on its face.

"Kazuma." Kurumu said as they were going through the ruined landscape with Moka up front and Yukari and herself behind her.

"Who knew he could have this much power in of him." Said Yukari looking around to see any trace of him among the rubble and groans of the beaten boys.

"Wait. Over there, look!" Kurumu pointed to the others. What they saw her pointing to was an arm behind a boulder that had a crimson red sleeve on it. "That's Kazuma's shirt!" With that they ran to the boulder.

"Kazuma?" Kurumu and Yukari asked hoping he was there, as well as a certain S-Class vampire, though she would never admit it. But she was more than impressed with what Kazuma has done by himself.

"Yo." Hey said from where he was sitting with a smile on his face as if nothing had happened. His right eye was now closed again. This of course made the girls almost face fault because of it. It was when he got up that Kurumu started saying.

"Yo? What do you mean yo! Do you have any idea what you just did?! You had us all worried you… you… baka, baka, baka!" Yelled Kurumu with tears in her eyes while she was pounding her fists on his chest with Yukari soon joining in. Moka just stood there watching the whole thing with uninterested eyes. Kazuma of course only moved a little with the light pounding.

That's when Kazuma moved his arms and wrapped one around her and the other one patting Yukari's head to try and calm her down them down. "I'm sorry if I worried you girls. But it's just the way I am. I'm Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet', the alter user. But I'll do my best and try not to scare you again." He said giving them a reassuring smile.

That's when Moka interrupted their little moment. "As touching as this little scene of yours is," Kurumu, Yukari and Kazuma separate with blushes on their faces, while Kazuma was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "How are you going to explain to the teachers, let alone the students back at the academy over what just happened. They were sure to feel that power you were giving off earlier. And what exactly was that power?" She asked looking at him. It didn't help that Kurumu and Yukari were also thinking the same thing and were looking at him also.

"Well, the Headmaster already knows about me and my power so he should be able to say something to them when we get back to the school. And that power you were feeling and my arms new look was my alter in its second form. It's called "Shell Bullet", and it really packs one hell of a punch. Oh and in case you're wondering, that attack I just did there to those guys, wasn't even half of what 'Shell Bullet' can do." The alter user said to them.

That did it. They all blanched and a chill went down all three of their spines. They turned and looked back at the devastation of his attack and back toward Kazuma. Kurumu and Yukari gulped, they could only imagine that if this was less then half his strength, then they shuddered to think what he could do if he went all out.

Moka on the other hand just didn't know how to take that piece of information. 'He's strong, it's possible that he's even stronger than me! If he could make what he just did look like nothing with the full power of his second form, than his third form could possibly beat father!' thought the silver haired vampire. While a part of her couldn't help but be amazed that this being in front of her could possibly be that powerful, her pride as a vampire didn't like the fact that this man, possibly no older than her, was capable to wield an unknown amount of power that could make a vampires strength look small in comparison.

"Well, this is going to raise more rumors around the school. How are we going to explain that Kazuma completely destroyed a small army's worth of students?" Said Kurumu while looking at the said students still on the ground.

"We could always say that Moka did it since she is an S-Class vampire." Kazuma said, only to receive a glare form said vampire. Apparently, Moka didn't like getting credit for something unless she was the one who earned it.

"If you enjoy living, I suggest you come up with a better plan." She said with a voice that promised pain in the future.

"Or we could just say that I did it and try to stay away from the students who want to know more about what happened, that works too." Said the alter user, who released a grateful sigh when seeing the glare form Moka tune down a bit. Kurumu and Yukari were giggling to themselves while seeing this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuma, Moka (who put her rosario back on), Kurumu, and Yukari were now all waiting at the tunnel entrance waiting for the bus to arrive. They waited there for about half an hour till they all saw headlights in the darkness of the tunnel coming closer.

The bus stopped near them and the door opened. That's when the bus driver spoke, "Hello young man." He said with the equally creepy smile and glowing eyes as the Headmaster.

'Man, if it wasn't for that suit he's wearing, I'd swear it was Headmaster. They've got to be related.' Thought the alter user. "Yeah, I need to ask you something." Kazuma then proceeded to enter the bus so he could speak with the bus driver who then closed the door behind Kazuma so that they could speak.

The girls waited patiently outside, but were really worried and nervous about what was happening. 'Is this it? Is this the last time we're going to see Kazuma?' That was the thought going through their minds. They knew that Kazuma had to get back to his own world, but that didn't meant that the girls wouldn't miss him. In the short time that the alter user was in their lives, they had become pretty attached to him. Moka's inner self, though she would never admit it, had been very impressed with his skills and strength and would be disappointed to see such talent go away before she had a chance to test it out herself.

That's when the doors to the bus opened and Kazuma walked out, waving at the bus driver and said "Thanks." He then turned to the girls who were looking at him with worry in their eyes. "Well, I got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" The alter user said.

"What's the good news?" Asked Kurumu.

"The good news is that it looks like I'm staying here you girls for awhile longer." He said with a smile. Needless to say this got the girls happy also and ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug. 'Good thing I'm used to pain or I would have passed out by now.' Thought the alter user as it was getting hard to breath.

"And the bad news?" Moka asked, after they let go of him.

"The bus driver can't take me back to me home dimension. So I'm going to have to find another way to get home." Kazuma said, after letting out a stressed filled sigh. He then grew a gin on his face, "Looks like I'm gonna get to know you girls a lot better now. Come on; let's get back to the school. It's been a long day. And with that, the group of four headed back to the school, each wondering what was going to happen when they got back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things weren't pretty when the group came back to the school only to meet with what looked like every student and teacher in their face demanding to know what happened. They practically surrounded the group. They were asked questions from 'what happened out there?', and 'did one of you do that?' to 'what was with that power and light we saw?'

All they said that it was because of a fight that broke out between the Love-Love Alliance and Kazuma who they wanted to get ride of. They also told them that the light and power was because of Kazuma himself while he was fighting off the fan club and their reinforcements who were going to do unspeakable things to the girls if Kazuma hadn't fought them off. The Headmaster of course knew that the last part was a lie, but went with it anyway seeing as it was very humorous. The teachers that were with him earlier went along with it as well. Considering just who the girls were, what they were saying was possible considering some of the students in the school. (coughSaizoucough)

The whole thing ended with the Headmaster having his arm in a sling and an ice pack on it after having to write over a hundred detentions and suspension slips for all the students who attacked Kazuma and his friends that day. That was of course after the fan club had gotten out of the hospital since they were in critical condition after what Kazuma did to them. After that a few things happened that would affect the school.

One was the fact that the school was going to be pretty empty now that so many were in the hospital and may getting taken home by not so pleased parents at theirs sons actions. Another is that because of what Kazuma did; even more rumors were spreading around. Some saying that Kazuma has more than one form he can turn into with enough power to match most S-Class monsters. Others saying that it was because of him that got all of those students in the hospital. Though none of the doctors were complaining much since they made a killing with the bills they gave the parents. Now many of them can retire early on a nice tropical beach.

This got a lot of the students to wonder exactly who and what Kazuma'The Shell Bullet' was. Little did they know that things were going to get even more interesting around the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FighterPlaneAce: **Alright, now that I FINALLY got this chapter done, I would like to say that I am sorry that you had to wait 2 months for it. It's just that things have really been crazy in school plus I was busy applying for colleges. Rest assured that I will NOT give up in this story. It just may take a little bit for me to post new ones. And I would also like to say thank you to all of those who have enjoyed this story of mine.

I would also like to say that while I was busy working, I kept on thinking what would happen if I gave the girls alter powers as well. What do you think about that? Be sure to leave comments and if you have questions or suggestions I'd be happy to answer them if I can. The question of a KazumaxMoka or KazumaxHarem, it seems that a harem will happen. But I still need to get Mizorein the story, but later. Next up, swim pool of horror! Will the water bring back painful memories of Kazuma's past? Or make him stronger? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N**: The shows belong to their respective creators and not me. Plus I'm sorry for the long wait for those who like this story.

**Chapter 5**

**s-CRY-ed to Swim Pool**

Kazuma laid in his bed in a blissfully content sleep in his dorm room not having a care in the world with his head buried underneath his pillow. He was currently sleeping shirt less as he felt like not wearing one last night. If any of the female students were to see the upper half of his well toned body, they would have certainly have blushed and start drooling at the sight of it. But if you were to take a second look at it, then you would see that he was numerous scars on him. However, the scars on his body pale in comparison to the condition that his right arm was in.

Now Kazuma would have kept on sleeping if it hadn't been for one of the boys in the dorm to knock on his door before opening it.

"Dude come on, you're going to be late if you don't get up." Said the student who sighed at seeing Kazuma just lift his head up and looked at the student with a half awake eye while his blanket was still covering his body. He then placed his head back on the bed barely able to keep his eye open.

"Five more minutes." Replied the alter user.

"Alright, you asked for it." The student said as he moved to the window as Kazuma just turned to him to see what he meant. He placed a hand on the rope and gave it a pull letting the sunlight in.

The next thing the entire school heard was a loud yell of someone yelling about having gone blind. That woke the other students up both male and female.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That asshole is going to pay for that if it's the last thing I do in this world.' Such were the thoughts of an angry and pissed off Kazuma while on his way to the school. He would find out however that such thoughts would have to be put away for now as he was about to find himself in another fine mess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Unknown location-

"So you want me to try and get this student to show more of his power while the students are choosing clubs to be in today?" Asked a 2nd year student with long hair and shell like accessories attached to them while wearing a bikini with a towel wrapped around her waist. She had pale yellow eyes. She was Tamao Ichinose, president and leader of the schools swim club. Right now though, instead of trying to lure the boys to the pool, she was currently talking with the one who contacted her.

"Yes, that is correct. We would like for you to push this student to see what he is capable of. He could very well be a valuable asset and new addition to us. However, if he is to refuse to transform, you are allowed to use any means necessary to make him." Said the figure in black with long blond hair whose face was obscured in the darkness.

"Also if you can, try to get him to take off the jacket and shirt of his. We have reason to believe he is hiding something and whatever it is may have something to do with his body." Said a girl with red hair while carrying what appeared to be a staff on her back with a barley noticeable blush on her face.

The other two people in the room next to her were both thinking the same thing when they heard her say that. 'Pervert' they both said to themselves.

"He is not listed in any of the recommendations that have been sent to the school. There is no information on this student. He could pose as a threat." This voice came form a tall male with black hair and wearing glasses pushing them up.

"And make sure that you make him suffer a little if you can." Said the voice of a large and clearly sadistic second black hair male student standing behind the smaller two. Their leader with standing in front of the table sliding a photo of the target to Tamao.

"I didn't think that you of all people would have an interest about a single student. Though I must say, he is quite the looker if I do say so myself." Said Tamao while looking at the picture of the student. 'An unknown monster huh? Has power unlike any other, on par with that of most S-Class monster, use caution. Sounds interesting.' She thought to herself.

"Make sure that you make him show what he can do or else," Started the long, blond haired male.

"Or else what?" Asked Tamao. Though knowing this groups reputation, she had a good idea what he was going to tell her. Needless to say, this got her worried.

"Or else we will shut down that little club of yours for your failure." He finished with a cruel smile on his face.

Tamao winced at that piece of information knowing that they could if they wanted to. She clutched the photo in her and tightly. "Right, I understand." 'You better get ready Kazuma, we're coming for you.' Tamao thought before she exited.

- With Kazuma-

WHAM!

"OWW"

Kazuma was suddenly shocked awake by a chalkboard eraser to the head. Snapping his eye open, he looked to see Miss Nekonome glaring at him.

"Ara, I sure hope my class isn't boring, Kazuma-kun," the cat woman teacher said, glaring at him. Well… as much as a person can glare at someone with their eyes closed.

"No ma'am, not at all," Kazuma shook his head.

"Well, please try to stay awake, alright? I have an important announcement to make." The cat lady said getting the attention of the class.

Kazuma nodded and straightened himself up in his seat. He could hear his classmates snickering and even Moka was giggling too. He frowned, it's not his fault he was tired. Still, it didn't stop the throbbing in his head.

"Now then," Miss Nekonome smiled. "Because our school is made much like human schools, joining a club is mandatory in our curriculum. That way we will be able to join the human world much more easily."

Kazuma scratched his head. He was still getting used to the fact that he had to attend a school filled with monsters. Now he has to join one of the student clubs like any other normal person did. Then again, a lot of these people weren't human or normal for that matter and hadn't been raised in the human world. But on the other hand, he's had to fend for himself most of his life being an Inner in the 'Lost Ground'. He figured that it made sense that they needed to get used to the things that humans did. Still, Kazuma was probably the only one there that had an idea of what humans do. For the most part anyway.

"But sensei," one student called as he raised his hand. "If that's the case then you'd get an F for your disguise."

"Ara?" Miss Nekonome said. She looked at her behind and spotted her tail. She then poked at the feline ears on the top of her head. She looked between her obvious feline features and then back at the student who pointed them out. She was then a flurry of movement. "RAWWR!!"

"Gyaaah!" the student suddenly cried. His face was suddenly covered with scratches. He dropped back into his seat, seemingly in a daze.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." Kazuma gulped.

"Anyway," Miss Nekonome smiled, somehow looking fine even though she had just mauled one of her own students. "All the clubs will be running booths all day! Don't be afraid to visit the Newspaper Club too. I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

Kazuma had to smile at the blatant advertising. Still, he had been wondering if there was a fighting clubs around the school here at Yōkai Academy. He hadn't seen much in terms of those kinds of clubs since he came to the school. Of course, with all the fights he had gotten into, he hadn't been able to check with a lot of other things.

"C'mon Kazuma!" Moka smiled as she took her friend's arm. "Let's see what kind of clubs are out there!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Kazuma said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes for the rest of the day were canceled because of the day's "Club Fair". All the school's clubs had set up booths to advertise their clubs and to draw in new members who were interested in joining. Kazuma looked around with a look of wonder and amazement. He wondered if this is what a real school would do.

"Kazuma, have you decided on a club yet?" asked Moka who was with him.

"Not yet, I'm trying to see if there are any clubs with fighting in them," he answered.

"Oh that's right, you've had to fight a lot haven't you?" Moka said, remembering when Kazuma once told her a few things about his life in the back in his world.

Kazuma took a deep breath and closed his eye as if trying to remember something from his past. "You have no idea," said the alter user in a low voice.

"Well, if I was going to join a club, I wish it was with you," said Moka honestly with a blush. Kazuma looked.

"That's if we can find something that we both like. Come on; let's see if we can find something in all these clubs." Said Kazuma.

"Sure!"

"Are you both looking for a club to join?" a beautiful girl with aquamarine hair asked. She was in a bikini and sarong. Kazuma blushed and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw her. She was incredibly sexy.

He then composed himself and said, "That depends… what club are you from?"

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and President of the Swimming Club," she introduced. She looked Kazuma over, 'He's even better looking in person'. "You're Kazuma, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" he blinked.

"There are a lot of rumors about you," she leaned in closer. "They say you're an unknown monster and are very powerful. Plus the fact that you defeated over a hundred students on own your own is pretty hard to hide. I wonder if they're true."

"Well, you now how things can get exaggerated, you can't really tell what's true or not until you find out for yourself." Kazuma shrugged. It seemed he had gotten a lot of fame through his alter power.

Moka didn't like how Tamao was being too friendly with her friend Kazuma. She gave the older girl a dirty look before grabbing Kazuma's hand. "Kazuma, let's look around some more. Maybe we can find some martial arts clubs for you to join."

"Easy Moka, you're going to pull my arm off!" He said to Tamao, "See you around."

"Come back anytime," Tamao smiled back. "You're most welcomed." She watched as Moka dragged Kazuma off. 'Most welcomed indeed.'

Kazuma was a little confused as to why Moka was being so upset, but he figured how he was looking at Tamao probably didn't help. In his defense, he hasn't really had much contact with the opposite sex and even when he did it was just being friends.

Unfortunately for them, the other clubs didn't look nearly as appealing as the Swim Club did… no way, not by a long shot. The Chemistry Club had proclaimed love for Moka, hoping to make beautiful love potions with her. The Mummy Club was filled with weirdoes. How they managed to become a club in the first place was beyond him.

Then there was the Photography Club which seemed to have more guys like the Love-Love Alliance who were busy taking pictures of Moka… that is until their cameras and film mysteriously exploded into a rainbow colored mist and blew away with the wind. Needless to say, the photography clubs were all crying their eyes out at losing their photos. The pink-haired vampire was a much desired figure for all the clubs. It got so bad both she and Kazuma had to escape outside.

"You didn't have to destroy all the cameras you know," Said Moka giving Kazuma a disapproving look, while Inner Moka slightly smirked at the action Kazuma took to protect her outer self's privacy. The others had no idea of what happened, but Moka had been around Kazuma enough to know that he was the one who did it.

"Me?" The alter user said pointing at himself faking innocence. "Why Moka, I have no idea what you're talking about." In Kazuma's mind however, he was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off at the look on the clubs face.

She just gave him a stern look while he was still trying to act dumb to what he did. "None of these clubs seem to be for me," Moka huffed after their prompt escape.

"Same here, did you see that guy from the Acupuncture Club?" Kazuma asked incredulously. "I almost thought he was an alter puppet or something to be anything else. He was just too freaky.

The young vampire gave him a questioning look before changing the subject. "I guess the sports teams are set up somewhere else," Moka shrugged.

"Oh? Looking to joins a club?" a new voice asked.

Kazuma and Moka turned to see Tamao, still in her bikini and sarong, leaning next to a drink machine with a can of iced tea in her hand. She still had that easy smile on her face. Moka frowned slightly and Kazuma flushed slightly.

"You know, the Swimming Club is holding a swimsuit contest to draw in new members. Even if you don't plan on joining, you're still welcome to come and watch," Tamao smiled.

"A swimsuit contest? That's any perverted students dreams come true." Kazuma deadpanned shaking his head. He didn't notice the large blushes on either of the girl's faces from saying that. "And here I was hoping that today could just be a normal day, just once." Kazuma frowned slightly.

"Anyway, you could probably meet someone from other clubs at the pool." Tamao smiled. "Members from the other sports clubs drop by to have fun during the exhibition. We in the Swimming Club get along SO well with the others sports clubs." She said in a sweet tone.

"Really?" Kazuma asked, questioning this girl. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.' The alter user thought. He then turned to Moka. "What do you think Moka? This might be our chance to find a martial arts club."

"Um…" Moka hesitated. "Swimming?"

"Hm, I heard that you're a vampire, Akashiya Moka," said Tamao and Moka gasped. "Wonder if all the rumors of that are true."

"Rumors?" asked Kazuma. "What rumors are you talking about?"

"It's nothing," Moka spoke quickly. She looked up to Tamao's challenging gaze. "We'll be there. We can find the martial arts Club if what you say is true."

"It is," Tamao nodded with a smile. "Well, we will see you there then. Bring swimsuits."

"Right," Kazuma nodded. It wasn't like Moka to be so confrontational. Kazuma figured that something was bothering her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I not surprised at what I'm seeing here?" The alter user said out loud.

Kazuma was sure that he was looking at every teenager's heaven. There were pretty girls in bikinis everywhere. They were splashing and giggling with the boys who had come.

Moka was the only other person besides Kazuma still in her uniform. She looked extremely uncomfortable and skittish around the pool. She was eyeing what everyone was doing carefully and was staying far away from the edge of the water. Kazuma was wondering what she was so nervous about, and was going to ask her if something was wrong. But that never happened as a very familiar voice called out his name.

"KAZUMA!" Kurumu tackled into the boy who was caught by surprise.

"Kurumu, hey-" He then took notice of her. '_WOAH!_'

"Oh, do you like it?" she smirked as she did a sexy pose that made her breasts bounce. She was clad in a yellow bikini that didn't leave too much to the imagination. Kazuma could only nod. She then hugged his arm to her chest. "Well, I hope we can get some alone time later. Then I can take it off for you."

KLONG!

A large pail knocked Kurumu to the ground before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Stay away from Kazuma, you big breasted cow!" shouted Yukari who was clad in a blue one-piece. The standard swimsuit for schools. "He doesn't need you shoving your boobs in his face!"

"At least I have breasts!" Kurumu snapped as she got back to her feet. "You're as flat as a washboard! Why would Kazuma even think of looking at you anyway? You're just a little kid!"

KLONG! "Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"I swear, I'm never going to get tired of watching this," Kazuma said in amusement. It was really entertaining seeing these two go at it like that. He looked over to Moka, who still looked uncomfortable. "So, how about we look for someone from a club we can enjoy?"

"Okay," Moka nodded with a nervous smile.

"Well hello there."

Kazuma and Moka turned and again found themselves looked at Tamao again. She was without her sarong, but the bikini was still there. Kazuma gave an admirable effort not to stare at her figure. Moka huffed again at the appearance of the Swim Club captain.

"Yo," Kazuma waved.

"Hello," Moka nodded stiffly.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Tamao asked in a pouting tone. "I don't think you can really enjoy what we have to offer if you don't get in the water."

"To be honest, I'd like to stay out of the water if I can." Kazuma replied.

"Why's that?" Asked Tamao. Moka was also wondering why Kazuma didn't want to get in also.

Kazuma got a distant look in his eye. He remembered the fight he had with Ayase and how she had to either bring him back to the mainland or kill him in order for her to help her younger brother. "Let's just say I haven't had the best experience when it comes to water." He said, hoping they'd leave it at that. If only he was so lucky.

"Oh, if you want we can happily show you how to swim," Tamao replied with a smile. "Why don't you enjoy the water? I or one of my club members can help you."

"I know how to swim." Kazuma said to her. Now Moka and Tamao were confused. None of them saw that Kurumu and Yukari had stopped fighting and were looking at them listening to what they were saying.

"Then why don't you want to go and enjoy yourself?" Tamao asked.

"Two reasons. One, if I took off my shirt right now, you'd probably have nightmares. Two, and the most important one, not too long ago someone tried to kill me by drowning me."

Cue everything coming to a screeching halt.

That said, everybody in the pool froze in place and slowly turned their heads toward Kazuma. They saw that he was completely serious. Tamao took a few steps back at hearing that. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari couldn't believe what they were hearing. Inner Moka was intrigued by this.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about Kazuma? Someone actually tried to k-k-ki." Asked Kurumu, shocked beyond reason that someone would actually try to kill him. Sure there were the occasional students who wanted to be with her and the other girls and try to hurt Kazuma. But the thought of killing him was hard to comprehend.

"Kill me? Oh that's right, I never told you girls the whole story off my background and where I came from. All I can say for now is that I've had several attempts on my life before I came here, most of them close calls. I'll tell you later." He said turning his head to them with an apologetic smile on his face. Most of the other students were staring in disbelief.

That's when Tamao regained her composure and asked Kazuma, "What did you mean when you said that we'd probably get nightmares if we saw you without your shirt on? It can't be that bad, whatever it is." All of the students were now looking at Kazuma with a questioning gaze. 'What was it that he didn't want us to see? How bad could it be?' These were the thoughts that were going through their minds. Similar thoughts were going through the mind of a certain S-Class Vampire.

"You sure about that? It's not something a lot of people would want to see." The alter user stated to her. Hell! He wasn't even sure if Kanami knows how far his body has deteriorated from using the Shell Bullet and 3rd stage so many times. 'Though knowing her, she probably does.'

That was when Moka decided to add her two cents. "Kazuma… do you have a condition?"

"You could say that. It's a private fact that only very few know but my body is heavily scarred from lot of battles I've had in the past over the years. It's actually also the reason I can't open my right eye unless I power up. If you saw it, well it could scare you to the brink of insanity for a lot of you and I don't want to do that to you" He stated.

Many of the students now were debating to themselves if he was serious or just exaggerating and if it was worth it if it was as bad as he claimed it to be. The girls were all hoping that he was just making it up. Moka's inner self was now even more interested with the multicolored alter user.

"Oh come on," Tamao giggled as she took Kazuma's arm. "Show us what's under that jacket and shirt of yours. I bet sure that your just over exaggerating what you have." Tamao said knowing it was one of the things she had to get Kazuma to get to do. No one ever noticed the four figures standing on the schools roof not too far away watching them. The girl with red hair had a pair of binoculars to her eyes to get a better look.

The leader of the group then spoke up, "Do you have a clear view of the target?"

'You have no idea,' she thought to herself. "Yes, I can see just fine."

The leader nodded, "Good, keep it that way."

Kazuma just looked around for a way out of it, but saw that everybody had their eyes on him. 'Damn, I should have kept my big mouth shut.' The alter user thought mentally kicking himself for letting so much out. Seeing no way out of it he caved.

"You're not going to like what you see. Kurumu, I need you to hold my jacket for me." He asked her, which she complied and come over as he removed his jacket revealing his form fitting crimson shirt. Many of the girls blushed at seeing the some of the muscle that was behind it, including Kazuma's friends. The guys sending Kazuma jealous glares at the attention that he is getting.

However, Kazuma would have continued to remove his jacket if a sudden scream fill the air around them. Turning in the direction of it he saw one of the boys in the pool being attacked by one of the swim clubs members whose features had changed. She now had scaly fish like ears in place where the human ones were with fins on her forearms. But the most noticeable change was her body from the waist down had completely transformed into a large fin. Her mouth and enlarged and now supported a set of sharp teeth that were currently digging into the boy and seemed to be sucking him day. His whole body started to shrivel up like a raisin. There were three slits which he had to guess were her gills on both sides of her neck.

Knowing that their cover had been blown the rest of the swim club members changed as well turning into their now apparent mermaid form.

The good thing about the whole situation was that thanks to Kazuma's talking earlier, most of the guys were at the edge of the pool so they could hear him better and were now using this advantage to get out quickly… The bad news about it all was that during the distraction, Tamao took the opportunity to shove Kazuma into the pool then dive in herself to make sure he doesn't get out.

The girls saw Kazuma get pushed in and were about to help when one of the mermaids made a swipe at them with her tail and sent a spray of water towards them. While Kurumu and Yukari were fine with it, they then heard something that made them stop in their tracks.

"Kyyyaaaaa!!!"

They turned to see that it was Moka who was screaming when the water touched her. She had volts of electricity discharging around her. The waters purifying effects were now causing her great pain since it was purifying her because of her demonic powers.

"Moka! What's happening? What's wrong?" Kurumu asked as she didn't understand what was going on with her.

Yukari answered her, "It's the water! Vampires can't touch it unless it's mixed with herbs to remove its purifying effects on it! If they touch it causes them great pain!

"Dammit!" Kurumu cried out in frustration. She had no idea what to do. Her friend and her love interest who were two of the strongest people in the school were currently in major trouble. Moka's weaker form can barely handle the pain of the purifying effect of the water as she wasn't as tough as her released self. She turned her attention to the pool to see that Kazuma was able to make it back to the surface but was having trouble fending off some of the mermaids and with others trying to pull him back under the water. But was able to put some distance between them and him when he drove his elbow straight into the gut of one of them and then followed up with a punch in the face to the one in front of him. He then tried to make his way to the edge of the pool.

"I-I-I'm alright," Moka said in a weak voice and was trying to get back on her feet. "Come on, we have to help Kazuma." They then started to make their way toward their friend hoping to get to him before something else happens.

'Dammit, I should have known something like this would happen. This is just like what happened with Ayase!' Such were the thoughts of one Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet' as he was trying to make his way to the edge of the pool. He was able to grab hold of the edge of the pool before two more mermaids came up from behind and grab hold of his legs. Before they could do anything however, Kazuma power up his alter and covered his hands with his alters claws and sank the long nails into the concrete on the pools edge.

"Don't think your getting off the hook that easily!" Shouted mermaid #1.

"That's right! Because of you we just lost our meal!" Shouted mermaid #2.

"Yeah!? Well if you're so hungry then let me give you something else to eat!" With that said Kazuma proceeded to give them both a knuckle sandwich when he released his grip from the floor, turned around, and used their own pulling against them by adding it to his own strength sending them both flying. He then got up and made his way toward Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"Kazuma! Are you alright!?" Cried Moka.

"That's not important right now. What about you? I saw what the water did to you. Does this have to do with those rumors earlier?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yes… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She hung her head down in shame. "Vampires aren't able to touch water unless it's mixed with herbs to nullify its purifying effects." She suddenly brought her head up and he suddenly grabbed her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Dammit Moka! Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Next time tell me something like that! If I had known that sooner I would have had you come with me here." He stern fully told her.

Moka could only look back at him and she knew he was right. It was her own fault that she was in this situation in the first place. She saw that he was worried about her, about all of them. "Thank you Kazuma. I promise to do what I can to help."

Kazuma let his grip on her go when he saw that she understood and took a hold of her rosario. "Good, cause looks like we're going to need it." He said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the swim club who had just gotten organized with Tamao at the center of the group. He then turned to face them, his hand still on the rosario with the girls getting ready right behind him. She had transformed as well like the others like with a

"You know, incase you were wondering why we are doing this to you. It's because this is what we normally do to those we lure to the pool thinking its safe. But the other reason is because I was ordered to attack you so that we could see your power. I was given the choice to either do it or our club would be shut down and considering we're mermaids, you can see how that's not an option for us or me as the captain." Tamao explained to them.

'This is starting to sound familiar.' The alter user thought to himself. "Let me guess. They want me to come over to their side and join them or see if I'm a threat and if I'll need to be taken care of right." He said as not so much as a question but a statement. Kazuma let a smirk cross his lips after seeing the shocked look on Tamao's face. If they could have seen the roof near them, then they would have seen the four figures with their eyes bulging out of their sockets and jaws drop. The red head nearly dropped the binoculars she was using at the shock of hearing what he said.

'How did he find out!? No ones supposed to know about that part of the conversation! Did someone tell him!?' Were what they were all thinking.

"From the look on your face I take it that I'm right. Well, you can tell your people that they can take their offer and shove it! I'm not interested. But I'll tell you what I'm interested in right now." He then turned around to face Moka, then in one swift motion he took off the rosario on Moka's chest. The area was then covered in a demonic aura with the sky darkening with the sun being replaced with a blood red moon. Moka's for then began to fill out more and her power shot clear through the roof cementing everybody except Kazuma, Kurumu, and Yukari to the where they were by the immense power.

"What I'm interested in," the alter user said with his back still turned to the swim club until Moka's transformation was complete. His head then leaned toward his right shoulder then slowly turned to his left revealing a silver haired, slitted pupil red eyed Moka looking at them, a frown on her face and her demonic aura flaring around her as if she was alit with unholy fire. But what also freaked them out was the look in Kazuma's eye which screamed malice and harm to those who got in his way. The fact that Moka's demonic aura was right behind him made him seem demonic himself added to the factor. "Is to pay you guys back for the stunt you just pulled."

To say that Tamao and the rest of the swim club were scared would be like saying fish hate the water. They were terrified at what they were seeing. They doubted that they could handle one S-Class monster, but to take on Kazuma who is supposed to be just as powerful as most S-Class monsters would be pure suicide. However Tamao knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. But where they were right now, the pool was too small for them to use. They needed to make their way toward a larger body of water. She mentally smiled as she knew just the where they could take the battle.

"Oh what's this? Kazuma… you released me to take care of some guppies?" Inner Moka said in a confident tone with a smirk on her knowing that it would infuriate their opponents to no end. Which it did. Right now every one of the mermaids had thick tick marks on them as they took it as an insult. Kazuma was trying to hold in his laughter, though he was doing a miserable job at it.

Tamao was the first to regain her composure if only slightly, her eyebrow was still twitching. "Well then, now that things have gotten interesting. Let's take this fight to another location shall we! Let's go ladies!" With that, all of the members of the club dove into the water and started to swim in a large circle faster and faster which started to create a whirlpool. Kazuma and the others were watching with confused looks on their faces at what the mermaids were doing but got ready to handle anything they would try to throw at them.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Thought the alter user and a similar thought passed through Moka's head seeing how she had to be careful of the water.

"Let's see how you like this!" Yelled Tamao as they increased their speed until they were merely blurs in the water. Just then the whirlpool and all the water in the pool shot up into the sky creating a large tower of water spinning around violently like a waterspout. Kurumu and Yukari were watching in awe, while Kazuma and Moka just looked at it was uninterested looks on their faces holding up their air of confidence.

"Well I can sure as hell say I didn't see this coming." The alter user said getting a nod for his friends.

But before anymore could be said, the water suddenly make a backward loop as if it was some sort of snake and then shot right at them. Moka and Kazuma immediately jumped out of the way of the attack but when they turned around to face it they saw something that made them both sweat drop and curse under their breath. "You have got to be shitting me." Said Kazuma.

What had happened was when Kurumu and Yukari tried to get away from the attack, Kurumu had slipped on some water that was on the ground and fell down on top of Yukari… pinning her to the ground with her large breasts.

"Get off me you big breasted cow!" Yelled Yukari from her position from between Kurumu's breasts.

"Hahahahahaha stop, stop, your hat and hair are tickling me!" Kurumu pleaded as she also was trying to get up and escape. Unfortunately it was too late as the attack was to close for them to hope to escape and get out of the way in time. They were doomed.

Or rather they would have been if a certain S-Class vampire appeared in front of them, grabbed them by the shoulders and tossed them to the side. Unfortunately she too didn't have time to get away; she didn't know why she would even risk her own safety in order to save those two. She just felt like it was something she had to do. 'My other sides feeling must be getting to me. I'm acting on feeling and not with my head.' Moka said to herself while shaking her head. "And now it looks now I'm going to have to pay for the choice that I've made." While she knew that she would survive the attack and put those small fish in their place, she also knew that this attack was going to hurt like Hell!

"Sorry Moka, but it's my job to carry that weight on my back." A familiar voice came from behind her. But before she could react, she was shoved out of the way of the attack at the last second. She turned to see Kazuma get nailed in the chest by the attack point of the attack. The force of the water was tearing through his jacket and shirt. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!" It then lifted him up into the air and then absorbs him into the vortex of water.

The girls could only look on with shocked expressions on their faces, especially Moka since she didn't think Kazuma was fast enough to get behind her and move her out of the way. The tower of water went into the air and toward the edge of the cliff toward the blood red sea that surrounds the school. In the meantime they saw that Kazuma was getting thrashed around inside the vortex as if he was a rag doll. What's worse is that they could only watch as individual mermaids made some passes at their alter user friend landing punches and cuts on him with their nails while he couldn't defend him self because of all the spinning around was making it harder for him to move. He was also losing precious oxygen with every blow.

"Kazuma isn't going to last long in that!" Yelled Kurumu as it was killing her inside to see her destined one being slashed and torn to pieces by the mermaids while loosing what little air he has.

"Damn that Kazuma, why did he have to try to save me like that?" Said Moka as she jumped over the fence and started running to where the water was heading. Kurumu followed close behind in her transformed self while carrying Yukari in her arms. They made it just in time to see the water suspend over the water and then tilt back a little as if it was going to spit something out. And sure enough it did throw something out, or to be more accurate, someone. The girls saw that they just shot Kazuma out of the swirling tower of water and see him slam hard against the blood red sea. They looked and saw that Kazuma wasn't moving and was laying face down in the water. His jacket and shirt had many holes and slash marks torn into it with. He was also bleeding form some of his wounds.

"N-no. He-he can't be… can he?" voiced Kurumu with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Kazu…. - kun?" Yukari said in a hushed voice as she was clutching to Kurumu's leg not wanting to believe that the man that had been one of his first friends. Someone who actually cared for her enough to call her his little sister may actually be gone.

Moka standing at the edge of the cliff with a serious look on her face while she clenched her fists so tightly that the knuckles actually started popping. She wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. She didn't like the fact that she was saved from the attack that just finished Kazuma as her pride as a vampire didn't like it, but was even more furious with the mermaids for what they did to him. Plus the fact that Kazuma, as powerful as he was, was also human from what he told them. She knew not many humans if any could actually survive something like that. She hadn't even noticed the dozens of other students that had come to see what had happened starting to gather around the edge watching Kazuma's body in the water. They were wondering if he was alright.

Unfortunately, their question was answered when they saw his body start sinking into the red sea. They continued to watch until he was nothing more than a shadowy figure in the water and then became nothing as the sea consumed him.

"Well it looks like the mystery monster wasn't as tough as everyone thought he was." Said a smug Tamao with her club members behind her with smirks on their faces as well. Now that their attack was finished, she and the other members waited in the water to see if Kazuma would come and resurface. When he hadn't after ten agonizing minutes of waiting, watching the ever churning waters of the sea, everybody assumed that he must have drowned and died. They knew no one could survive that long underwater unless you're a monster of the aquatic variety which was clear that Kazuma wasn't.

"Kazuma." Whispered Kurumu as she her tears were falling freely down her cheeks along with Yukari thinking they had lost someone dear to them. "KAZUMA!!!" She shouted out loud while she fell to her knees openly sobbing.

- With Kazuma-

During this time, Kazuma was right now lying at the bottom of the water not moving a muscle as the tide was moving him around; when he got to the bottom he was on his back. While most would think that he wasn't conscious, he was actually thinking to himself at the moment.

'Heh heh, so this is were I find myself huh? Funny, I manage to dodge the bullet with Ayase just to get done in by a bunch of fish tailed girls. But I suppose it's not really all that bad. At least I was able to make a few more friends before I died. If I made their lives better, even just a little, then maybe I've been able to accomplish something after all. I guess I won't be able to see Kanami any time soon. Alright then, I'll give it to you. Do what ever you want.'

'Can't breath!'

'Why are you struggling?'

'I can't breath!'

'So just give up then.'

'No I won't give up!'

'You've done enough with your time already.'

'I'm not going to die yet!'

'It's all over.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Kazuma opened his eyes just to see he was lying down in a white and pink aura area with Kimishima standing in front of him highlighted in gold color. He also noticed that he had his Shell Bullet alter on.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you there just lying like that? This isn't like you Kazuma." Kimishima said to him with a questioning look.

"Hmph, you can't tell me what I can and can't do Kimishima." Stated the alter user.

"Come on man! You don't want everybody to start calling you lazy do ya? What would your new girlfriends think?" He said smiling, knowing what buttons to push to mess with Kazuma.

To Kazuma's credit, he just blushed a little at the statement. "Oh shut up! What about you huh?! I just bet you and Ayase are having a great time together." Kazuma stated to his friend.

Kimishima just kept smiling "You can say that, things are going pretty well between us. She's really happy now that she gets to be with her brother." His face then turned serious, "But seriously man, you can't give up now. You got to keep fighting till the end."

"Forget it, it doesn't matter anymore." Kazuma told him turning his head to the left to look away.

"Hey what are you whining about? Get off your butt, just do it." Kimishima told his old friend.

Kazuma just turned his head to look at him. His resistance to just laying there and give up was failing.

"Heeeyyy this is your friend talking to ya remember? Come on what do ya say?"

Kazuma just stared at him for a moment before sitting up. "It's easy for you to give advice, but I'm always the one who suffers. Why don't you give me a break Kimishima? Just this once?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Back on the surface-

By now, practically a better portion of half the school had gathered to the location as many of them had seen the attack. It really is kind of hard to miss something that big. They had all heard what had happened and what was going on. They all had their doubts that Kazuma could be still alive after being under water for so long. It had been fifteen minutes since he had gone under and nothing had happened. All they could hear were the waves crashing against the rock face and the sobbing of Kurumu and Yukari.

Kurumu kept calling out Kazuma's name, tears flowing from her eyes. She had lost someone who she had cared for deeply. Yukari wasn't fairing any better with the situation either. She felt the same way to the alter user. Moka let out a disappointed sigh at the turn of events. She new that her other self will be destroyed when she seals her power again. She had no doubt that she would most likely blame herself for what had happened to Kazuma seeing as he was the one who moved her out of the way before the attack hit him.

"It's been twenty minutes since he's gone under. Not even Kazuma could have survived that. I doubt I could. Such a waste of good talent." The vampire said under her breath. She would however make sure that she and the girls will have their way with Tamao and the other members, consequences be damned.

On the roof tops, the four figures were all still there watching and waiting.

"Leader. It's clear that this battle is over. There's no possible way that this Kazuma 'The Shell Bullet', could have survived under the water after all this time." Stated the one with glasses.

"Yes. Such a shame we couldn't add him to our group, he would have proved to be a great asset." Stated the blond man turning around to leave with his other subordinates. Some of the other students started to leave the area to.

-Rumble-

Or they were going to if it hadn't been for a slight tremor that they all felt. Kurumu and Yukari took a break from their tears to look around with questioning looks along with other students wondering what they just felt.

-Rumble-

There was another, slightly stronger tremor making a lot of the students wobble around. Tamao and the mermaids were still in the water, but they too felt the shock waves from the tremors. All three of Kazuma's friends were now wondering just what the hell was going on. That's when they suddenly remembered. It was something that Kazuma had told them when they had saved Yukari from the bullies.

-Flashback-

"_So, what else can you turn into?" asked Yukari, full of excitement at how powerful Kazuma really was. The other two girls also got close so that they could hear._

"_Well, I've got two other forms of my alter that I change into, but I don't want to use them unless there's no other choice since the second form itself has enough power to cause a pretty strong earthquake. And the last form is so strong, that it allows me to actually go into space and fight and breath like it was normal," Kazuma said as if it was nothing, remembering the fights that he has had with Ryuho. "Though I wouldn't mind having to go that far. Been awhile since I've had a good fight." Kazuma said with a slight sadistic smile._

_The girls mouths practically dropped to the ground and eyes widened when they heard this. 'He's strong enough to cause an earthquake and go into space!' was the exact thought that they all had on their minds. Even Inner Moka, who could hear everything, was stunned to say the least at how powerful this one man was._

-End Flashback-

They weren't really sure if he was being serious with them or if he was just exaggerating his strength at the time. But from the way he was able to handle the Love-Love Alliance by himself; they learned that underestimating Kazuma would be a grave mistake if you're not careful. But now with that memory fresh in their minds, they were hoping beyond all chances that their friend from another dimension was still alive.

-Rumble, Swoosh-

Their hopes were answered when another tremor went off but this time much stronger making all the students fall down and some of the buildings shake. Many of the students were starting to freak out thinking that there was an earthquake happening around them, but their worries were soon put aside when something else happened that made them utterly and completely speechless. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were all stared in an awe struck silence at what they were seeing.

What had happened was that the red sea in front of them just suddenly parted in two as if cut by a sword. The wedge had to be fifty feet wide and a mile long and cut so deep that you could actually see the rock bottom.

"Can't be! There's no way something like this is possible! That attack should have finished him off. Even if it didn't there's no way he could survive being under for so long!" Shouted a now very scared Tamao. She then looked into the parted see and saw a figure standing on the rock floor with the walls of water at his side. "It's him! It's-"

"Kazuma/kun!!!" Kurumu and Yukari yelled at the same time. Moka let go of a sigh that she didn't even know she was holding. They were glad to see that Kazuma was still alive. He seemed to just stand there talking to himself. It was only through her enhanced hearing that Moka could hear what he was saying.

"Alright Kimishima, you win. I guess I'm never going to stop carrying you on my back am I? Heh-heh, better hang on tight." Said Kazuma.

'Whose is this Kimishima person that he just talked about? And just how did he transform into his second stage while in the water?' Moka thought to herself while making a mental note to ask Kazuma more about his past later on. For now though, she thought she'd sit back, relax, and enjoy the spectacle that Kazuma was about to give them.

And enjoy it she shall.

Tamao just didn't know what to do at the moment and was frozen in fear. Her fellow club members were all cowering behind her at what was happening. Their attack seemed to have just knocked him out, and now he has apparently risen up with the power to make the ground shake and split a sea. It was then that Kazuma looked up at them with an expression of seriousness on his face. Just the mere sight of it made them blanch. They were doomed.

'I remember now. It's not that I'm afraid to die. I'm afraid to do without accomplishing anything.' Shell bullet opens up. 'There must be a reason why we're all here.' Shell Bullet starts absorbing surrounding area. 'There has to be!' Kazuma then slammed his fist into the ground sending up into the air and then shouted for all to hear. "I'M GONNA FIND THAT REASON!" His prop then started spinning and he cocked his fist back and yelled, "**SHELL BULLET!!!**" With that, he shot forward toward the group of mermaids.

"They are so dead." Said a random student in the crowd with others around him nodding that the swim club totally screwed.

"We are so dead" One of the mermaids said with the others barely able to nod knowing that whatever the attack Kazuma was using, it was going to hurt A LOT.

And hurt it would as Kazuma was descending on them rapidly. "THIS LESSON'S OVER!!" He said as his blow landing causing a huge explosion in the water sending the swim club scattering in every direction and a tower of golden energy to rocket into the sky once again, nearly blinding a few of the students if they hadn't pulled back from the edge of the cliff at the last second.

Even though they've already seen this light and energy before, the girls couldn't help but still feel amazed at how much power Kazuma was able to put in his attack. They felt drawn to the light like moths to a fire, it was just so tempting. Yukari actually tried to touch the light before Moka's hand shot out and caught it just a few inches from the light. And it was just in time also, as a few more seconds had passed and the light faded away. Yukari blinked a few times and looked at Moka who looked back with a stern look.

"We have no idea what that might do to anyone if they touch it. If we did, it could cause harmful affects on us considering we're not of the same species as Kazuma who's probably used this power of his for very a long time." Moka told the young witch girl.

"That and there's a good chance that you could die from it." Came the voice of the alter user from behind the crowd. After recovering from their near heart attacks, the crowd turned to see one Kazuma, back to his normal form, with an unconscious Tamao in her human form in his arms bridal style. As he placed her resting form on the ground, he was immediately tackled to the ground by Kurumu and Yukari hugging him fiercely and shedding tears of joy while Moka sweat dropped at the scene in front of her.

She soon regained her sense and then voiced the question in her mind from what Kazuma had just said. "What do you mean that there's a good chance that we could die from that?" Kurumu and Yukari both looked at him with questioning looks.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this one without explaining a few things to them, the alter user just gave a sigh and asked Kurumu and Yukari to get off him before he stood up. "I think it would probably be better to show you then try to explain it to you since it would probably take forever." He told them. He then motioned them to follow him. Seeing nothing better to do and that it might answer a few questions, they followed him.

The figures on the roof tops just stood there watching the group leave after having finished the battle.

"Should we follow them?" Asked the young man with glasses.

"No, we have enough information. For now, we will let them be and see how thing play out in the end. Let us return." Said the leader.

"Hai, Kuyo-sama." And with that, the Student Police's Four Kings left without anyone being the wiser.

-Meanwhile in Kazuma's room-

Right now the girls were wondering how Kazuma was going to explain to them what he meant earlier. They were also wondering why he had brought them to his room. Was his secret so big that he couldn't show it in public in front of the other students? Of course, if there was a way for someone to have all that power, then it would only make sense for someone to keep how they got it a secret.

They all entered Kazuma's room while he himself closed he door and locked it. They were about to take a seat on the bed if it wasn't for a sound that stopped them dead in their tracks.

-Thud!!-

They all nearly broke their necks turning their heads so fast. What they saw was that Kazuma was leaning against the wall with his left hand clutching his right arm as if he was in pain or something. They also took notice that he was panting heavily. Kurumu and Yukari were about to rush to him until they heard him chuckling to himself.

"Man, that was one wild day. They say that a rip tide is dangerous, but those girls take it to a whole new level." He said out loud. He then started to make his way to the desk and sat in the seat while the others just sat on his bed. Kazuma took a few more breaths to get the air back in his lungs before he turned to look at the others. They stared at each other for a minute before the alter user decided to break the silence.

"So… how much do you want to know?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FighterPlaneAce: **And…. CUT! Alright, I'm going to leave it off here and I'll pick it up in the next chapter. Now that I FINALLY got this chapter done, I would like to say that I am sorry (AGAIN!) that you had to wait 2 months for it. I'm still busy doing things for college. I will NOT give up in this story. It just may take a little bit for me to post new ones. And I would also like to say thank you to all of those who have enjoyed this story of mine. Next up, its Gins turn to get his ass handed to him.

I've also given some thought to it and I'm thinking of starting another crossover story. This time being between Scryed and Naruto, and separate from the current story.


End file.
